No Hope
by Sexy-chan
Summary: Kendall finally confesses his love to James, and he breaks his heart,but when somones new comes into his life is it for the best or worse?  abuse, smex,heartbreak  for Brittbratt510
1. Chapter 1

**I'm BACK! (even though it hasn't been that long but,) my comp crashed, and I had to get EVERYTHING wiped, and my mom had lost the word CD, but SHE FOUND IT! (she rocks!) also you're probably wondering why I haven't started the sequel for hated…..I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE! I have an idea but I wanna hear yours.**

**My idea: basically Kendall is back, and he will have a few flashbacks of his past two years of parenthood, his rape, trauma, and other bad things. Also James is trying to confess his love to him, but Kendall's to distracted with the kids to notice. So it's like comedy mixed with romance and hurt/comfort, and drama. Idk! So I'd like to hear your ideas before I do this.**

**(WARING: there will be smex, boners, lots of sweating, and all the works.**

**This story is for Brittbratt510**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

*_flashbacks*_

'_Emphasis on words' _

sound effects

_**(A/N: author's note.)**_

**(POV'S)**

**(Kendall's pov) **

Today I was going to tell him. It was going to be simple. I was going to pull him aside after rehearsals and confess my heart out to him. I just hope he doesn't brake it. I walked into the recording studio to see Gustavo whispering excitedly with Kelly.

"I know Kelly! This is going to be big! This guys hasn't made another song since 2007!"

I looked at James confusingly. He shrugged.

Logan cleared his throat.

"Ahem! What are you guys talking about?"

Kelly looked startled, and Gustavo choked on his own spit. Ew.

"DOGS, you have the day off. NOW GET OUT OF MY STUDIO!"

A day off, BONOUS BABY!

This was my chance.

"Hey James, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He smiled, and put his arms around me.

"Sure Kendall!"

I pulled him aside from Carlos and Logan who were chatting happily about their day off.

"So, whatdya want to talk about Kendy?"

Kendy, as stupid as it sound, I _'love'_ that nickname. How he came up with it only to annoy me, and the way he only calls me that, and no one else. I loved it, I loved him.

"James?"

I started to feel sick. My palms were sweating, and my face was flushed from awkwardness, and uneasiness. He was stood there, smiling. Waiting patiently for me to finish.

"James, what would you do if I was….gay?"

He still smiled.

"I'd still be your friend."

Phew…

"That's good, but what would you do if I had a crush on someone?"

His eyes instantly lit up, as he giddily jumped up and down.

"OOOOOOHHHH WHO'S THE LUCKY GUY!"

I got all fidgety.

"Um, you."

His smiled faltered, as he literally deflated. I knew what was coming next, and I didn't want to hear it. His eyes went from bright and happy to dull and serious. His smile turned into a scowl. I tried to pull away, but he had my arms in a vice-like grip.

"Kendall, I'm. Not. Gay."

I smiled at him, hoping he couldn't see how forced it was. He let go of my arms and smiled back.

"I hope we can still be friends Kendall."

I forced a fake laugh.

"Sure James. It was just a small crush. I'll get over it."

He sighed a breath of relief.

"Thanks Kendy."

Ouch, that hurt.

The guys all rode back to the Palm Woods in the limo to spend what was left of our day off. After much persuasion that I was going to be fine, the guys let me walk home. It was only twenty-minutes away by foot anyway.

BOOM CLAP!

Just what I need, rain.

Five minutes later, it was seriously raining hard, and I couldn't see anything. I kept walking and I heard a car. I looked behind me, and saw a black camero stop, and pull up next to me. The window rolled down, and I saw a guy about my age lean over from the passenger side. He had a soft, kind voice, and a

"Hey you need a ride?"

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't take rides from strangers."

CRACKLE

"ACK!"

A smug look washed over his face, as a huge smirk spread across his face.

"Would you rather be struck by lighting?"

I measured the pros and cons. I decided that I'd get in the car.

"So what's your name?"

I looked at him uncertainly.

"Well if I'm gonna drive a stranger home; I at least need to know your name."

I sighed, and turned so I could face him.

"Kendall."

He smiled and punched me lightly in the shoulder.

"Now, that wasn't so hard. My name's Jesse by the way."

Ok, now I _'know'_ that sounds familiar!

"So, where you headed Kendall?"

"The Palm Woods"

He looked at me with a surprised face.

"Me too! I'm supposed to be recording a new song with some record producer; Gustavo, I think."

I gave him a surprised look.

"Really, us too!"

"Us, who's us?"

I fell stupid…

"James, Carlos, and Logan. We're all in a band. Kendall Knight, member of Big Time Rush."

"Cool, Jesse McCartney at your service!"

I gave him a blank stare. He looked almost hurt.

"You don't know who I am?"

I shook my head.

"Well, it's been a long time, since I've had a hit album. I'd be surprised if you did."

He pulled into the parking lot. I was about to get out the car, but he stopped me.

"Wait, I don't need you getting sick on me."

He actually walked around the car, opened the door, and held his hand out for me.

"I'm not a girl you know."

He just laughed, and pulled me out the car.

"Uh. Jesse, this umbrella is too small."

He smiled. He wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me closer.

"Guess we'll have to squeeze together then."

I blushed, and didn't say anything the whole walk there.

**(Kendall's pov)**

"Well thanks for walking me back Jesse." Wow I sound like a girl.

"Your welcome Kendall, maybe we can hang out again sometime."

I blushed for the second time that day.

"S-Sure. I'd like that."

He smiled.

"Cool." He kissed me on the cheek.

Wow, what was that about?

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! HOPE you guys and Brittbratt510 liked it review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bwahahahahahahahaaaaaa!**

**Maria: wat up wit u?**

**Me: I just finished watching another Shane Dawson Youtube vid!**

**Maria: so?**

**Me:?...**

**ALSO, BIG TIME CONCERT! Wasn't it kind of weird that they get kidnapped on the biggest night of their lives just like Kendall in my story(hated) and there was some crazy driving/driver to get them there (JUST LIKE MY STORY!) ! THE TV PRODUCRES STOLE MY IDEA! XD except theirs had a more happy ending.**

**Also I saw watched one of Andy six's vlogs, **_**'his own'**_** regular voice is amazing, so sexy! Black veil Brides, amazing band I'm not really into death metal, but I make an exception for them :) listen to their song perfect weapon! AWESOMENESS!**

* * *

_Thinking_

"Talking"

*_flashbacks*_

'_Emphasis on words' _

sound effects

"**Other phone line"/ **_**texting**__/texting_

_-lettes/notes-_

_**(A/N: author's note.)**_

**(POV'S)**

**(Kendall's pov) **

I opened the door, and walked in only to be met with the angry face of my mom.

"Kendall Francis Knight,(1) where have you been, and look at you, you're soaking wet!"

I flinched, the only time my mom used my whole name was when she was really pissed off. I looked at the clock, and it was only 10P.M.

"Mom, it's only ten."

Her face turned an angry shade of red, and I knew she was going to blow.

"That's not the point! When the boys came home at _'eight'_, you came home at ten, and don't even say that's no big deal! It is a big deal! It only takes twenty _'MINUTES' _to walk here, fifteen if you run. Plus there's practically a hurricane going through here! Kendall…YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"But moooooommm-

"No buts Kendall. You'll have no T.V., no video games, no pool time, and no going out for a whole month! You are to leave this room only when you have rehearsals, and that's it!"

She was furious. I knew not to talk back to her when she's this angry, so I just dragged my feet too my room. I opened the door to see James banging his head to a song I've never heard before.

GO!

Awake at night you focus,  
On everyone whose hurt you,  
And write a list of targets,  
Your violent lack of virtue.

Leave us alone!  
You're on your own!  
Go!

We are breathing,  
While you're sleeping, go, (GO! )  
And leave us alone,  
The lines cheated,  
Our hearts beating, go, (GO! )  
And now you're on your own.

Here's to your perfect weapon,  
Crack bones with blind aggression,  
Like birds whose wings are broken,  
You live without direction.

Leave us alone!  
You're on your own!

We are breathing,  
While your sleeping, go, (GO! )  
And leave us alone,  
The lines cheated,  
Our heart's beating, go, (GO! )  
And now you're on your own.

GO!  
GO!  
GO!  
GO!  
And now you're on your own!  
GO!  
GO!  
And leave us alone! (ahahahahahaha)

We are breathing,  
While your sleeping, go, (GO! )  
And leave us alone,  
The lines cheated,  
Our heart's beating, go, (GO! )  
And now you're on your own

"James, what. The. Fuck. Was that?"

He looked at me like I was brainless. He walked over, and grabbed me by the shoulders, and started to shake me.

"Kendall, are you serious! You have not lived until you have listened to Black veil Brides! SIT AND listen."

Alone at last, we can sit and fight.  
And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,  
But stay right here we can change our plight.  
We're storming through this despite what's right.

One final fight, for this tonight.  
Woah...  
With knives and pens we made our plight.

Lay your heart down the ends in sight.  
Conscience begs for you to do what's right.  
Everyday it's still the same dull knife,  
Stab it through and justify your pride.

One final fight, for this tonight.  
Woah...  
With knives and pens we made our plight.  
Woah...  
And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
We tried out best... Turn out the light,  
Turn out the light.

One final fight, for this tonight.  
Woah...  
With knives and pens we made our plight.  
Woah...  
And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
We tried out best... Turn out the light,  
Turn out the light.

"James, are you Goth?"

He gave me a blank stare.

"WERE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO THAT MUSICAL GENIUS!"

I sighed and got up.

"No James, I wasn't."

I walked over to my bed, kicked my shoes off, and tried to fall asleep, wondering what I was going to do tomorrow since I'm grounded for the next twenty-nine days. How could James act so normal, when over three hours ago, I'd just confessed my love to him, and he crushed it!

Room 2J, 8:00 A.M…

**(Kendall's pov)**

Why do I even wake up this early on Saturdays? I never get out of bed till 11 anyway. Something must be wrong with my body. I was about to turn over, and try to fall back to sleep, but the annoying ring from my phone stopped me from doing so.

"Hello?"

"**Kendall."**

"Logan?"

He sounded very annoyed.

"**Kendall, James isn't answering his phone! Wake him up please!"**

"For what?"

"**Just do it!"**

"Okay, Okay! Ya don't have to yell."

That's weird. I wonder why he's like this? I lazily turn over, and throw my shoe at James's head.

"OW, KENDALL, WHAT THE HELL!"

I smirked, and threw another shoe at him, this time hitting him in the face.

"NOOOOOO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!"

I got up, and strut my way out of our room.

"TIME TO WAKE UP!"

I went into the kitchen, only to find everyone gone, and note on the fridge.

_-James, meet us at six flags by ten. Don't be late!_

_Ps: Kendall's grounded, so don't let him trick you into letting him come along._

_Logan :p –_

James snatched the note from my hands.

"Hey, James, give that back!"

He smiled, and just pushed me back against the fridge.

"Why should I? The note was addressed to me, so technically it's mine."

I pushed him off, and stomped out of the apartment.

"JERK!"

I would have slammed the door, if it wasn't for James's foot.

"Where do you think you're going in your underwear, and anyway, you're not aloud to leave the hotel in the first place."

It was true.

"BYE KENDALL! HAVE FUN BEING GROUNDED!"

That jerk! Sometimes I wonder how I even had a crush on him in the first place! I was about to go change my clothes, when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"**Hey."**

"Jesse?" I forgot I gave him my number.

_*flashback*_

"_OH, hey Kendall!"_

"_Yeah?"_

_He seemed kind of nervous._

"_I was wondering if I can have your number. Just so we can keep in touch?"_

_I shook my head yes._

"_Sure, that'd be okay."_

_I saw him pull out a pen._

"_Sorry, I left my phone in the car, and I don't have a piece of paper._

_"That's okay. Give me your arm."_

_I took his arm i wrote down the seven numbers. He hugged me, blushing he said his thanks and left_

_*end flashback*_

"**Did I wake you up, cause you sound tired"**

I yawn, and reassured him that it was fine, and that I'd been up for about an hour.

"**Cool then. Kendall I want you to meet me in the parking lot."**

"Why?"

"**It's a surprise!"**

I laughed at his enthusiasm, while searching through my closet for something decent to wear.

"Fine, but it better be cool."

"**Oh it will be! ***click***"**

I decided too go with dark-wash jeans, a white t-shirt that had a blue smiley-face with fangs on the front, and a short sleeved black button up.

**(Kendall's pov)**

I wonder what kind of surprise Jesse talking about? I walked outside, and noticed a blue 2010 Kawasaki Ninja 25OR sitting in the lot with Jesse leaning against it.

"WOW! This is so cool!"

"I knew you'd be surprised."

He caught me by surprise, and threw a helmet at me.

"What's this for?"

He only laughed, while positioning himself on the bike.

"You're going for a joyride with me, duh!"

I threw the helmet back at him, and started to walk back to the hotel.

"Hey, where you going?"

"I'm grounded."

Before I could walk back in, he grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me back.

"J-J-J-Jesse, what are you doing?"

He smiled, and only pulled me closer.

"Like I said you're. Coming. With. Me."

I tried to pull away, but he squeezed me tighter.

"Come on Kendall, a little fun won't hurt."

I thought about it for a moment. Mom, and Katie were went shopping, and wouldn't be back by eleven, and with Carlos's energy, the guys wouldn't be back all day. I smirked, and snatched the helmet out his hand.

"I'm in."

He laughed, as I sat behind him.

"Hop on."

**(Author's pov)**

"OK, next time I'm walking!"

Jesse looked hurt, as he wrapped his arms around Kendall again.

"Why?"

It's not that he didn't like the ride. It's just that….

" I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! You ran five red lights, went 12 miles over the speed limit, AND OUTRAN A COP!"

"Kendall buddy, calm down."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! TOU COULD GO TO JAIL, WHAT IS WRONG WI-

Jesse had cut Kendall of by placing his lips on Kendall's. Kendall knew it was wrong. He still loved James, but Jesse, there was just something about the way his lips pressed against his, the way their bodies fit together, the way he wanted more, they way Jesse taste like watermelon, and especially the way he completely forgot about James.

Kendall was left stuttering, and red.

"Jesse….w-w-w-what was that about?"

He smiled, pecking Kendall on the nose.

"Just shutting you up! Bye Kendall, I had a nice time."

**(Kendall's pov)**

Wow I can't believe Jesse just kissed me. I mean I've only known the guy for two days, and he's already trying to suck my face! The guy is moving way to fast; we haven't even went on an official date yet! Tomorrow, I'd have to tell him we should take it slow. I walked up the stairs, only to bump into some unexpected company.

"Kendall….."

**OH THE NOES! KENDALL IN TROUBLE!... REVIEW!**

**(1) that really is his real middle name! (seven secrets with bif time rush)**


	3. Chapter 3 preview

**Hey peeps! I think I'm starting to catch the flu, (also school is draining my creative mind) it's messing with my head, and I can't think of anything to write. Please give me ideas. **** Until this flu-cold or whatever is over, I will give you guys a preview of chapter 3.**

_*previous*_

_(Kendall's pov)_

_Wow I can't believe Jesse just kissed me. I mean I've only known the guy for two days, and he's already trying to suck my face! The guy is moving way to fast; we haven't even gone on an official date yet! Tomorrow, I'd have to tell him we should take it slow. I walked up the stairs, only to bump into some unexpected company._

"_Kendall….."_

**(Kendall's pov)**

I was about to say sorry, when I realized who it was.

"Mom, you're back early!"

"Kendall, save it!" she snapped.

Ah, man I knew I shouldn't have went out with Jesse.

"Look mom I can explain."

She glared at me while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well…I'm waiting."

Really, I had no idea what to say. Oh yea mom, the reason I ignored your rules, was that I went out with a guy I only known for two days! Yeah, she'd love to hear that.

"Well you see….

**And that's all I got! I can't think of anything else. *cough***


	4. Full chapter 3

**Hooray! It was just a cold, but I did fake it for one more day so I could get out of school Monday. ;) enjoy! *looks up pics of Andy Six* HE'S THE SEXIEST MAN ON EARTH! :/)**

**Also for all you Code Geass fans (OR people who know some), can someone pweeaasee make an mpreg fic/doushinji where SUZAKU is the victim, and Leleouch is the father? Seriously all of them are about Leleouch getting pregnant. I would do it myself but I already have a handful to write( also my drawings look like donkey shit, and I don't know how to upload my pics on my computer). If you do…. I'll GIVE U MY VIRGINITY! Just kidding! But seriously it would be much appreciated. :D **

sound effects

I was about to say sorry, when I realized who it was.

"Mom, you're back early!"

"Kendall, save it!" she snapped.

Ah, man I knew I shouldn't have went out with Jesse.

"Look mom I can explain."

She glared at me while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well…I'm waiting."

Really, I had no idea what to say. Oh yea mom, the reason I ignored your rules, was that I went out with a guy I only known for two days! Oh, yeah, he kissed me too! She'd love to hear that.

"Well you see….

I was about to give up and apologize when Jesse came up behind me.

"I couldn't find my way to Rock Records, and I'm not good with over the phone directions. Kendall was nice enough to show me the way. I didn't know he wasn't supposed to leave his apartment. Please forgive me Mrs.?"

Mom looked stunned.

"Knight, Mrs. Knight, and you are?"

He smiled politely while shaking her hand.

"Jesse McCartney, nice to meet you."

She blushed, and pulled me back to the apartment.

"Well it was nice meeting you Jesse!"

"Such a polite boy, Kendall," she whispered.

I smiled, hoping she forgot about the whole sneaking out thing, but her smile instantly turned into a frown.

"But you're still grounded."

"AW MAN!"

I open the door to see the guys huddled up on the couch cowering under a huge bed sheet.

"O-O-O-O-H Kendall y-y-y-y-y-y-you're b-back!"

"Uh, Logan, what are you watching?"

Still under the covers, Logan pointed a shaky finger at the TV screen.

"Paranormal Activity, are you serious, you guys know you hate scary movies." I for one loved them.

"W-W-W-Well we h-h-heard every one was talking about it s-s-s-s-so we t-t-t-thought it would be a g-g-g-good idea to watch it."

I sighed knowing that they all were going to be sleeping with the lights on for a week. I had had enough when the _'ghost'_ had dragged the girl down the stairs a second time, and causing the girl to kill her boyfriend.

James was crying, Carlos looked like he was about to have a heart attack, and Logan ran from the living room.

"Okay guys, that's enough horror for today. I'm not in the mood for all your cowering tonight."

I went to go take a shower, but I felt to arms wrapped around my waist tightly.

I looked down to see James clinging for dear life.

"Kendall, don't leave me here."

I pried his arms off.

"James, I really want to take a shower," but to no avail he clung back.

"sigh James, how about this? I'll just take a bath, and you could just sit on the toilet seat, and wait till I finish?"

His eyes lit up, as he began to jump up and down.

"Thank you Kendall!"

**(Kendall's pov)** 2 Am.

I couldn't sleep at all. My mind was focused on Jesse instead of sleep. I thought about the kiss, but it only made me more alert. I knew I would have to watch myself around him, because he looked to be the kind of person who likes to move fast. Soon enough, hell probably ask my hand in marriage! James's voice had brought me back to reality.

"Kendall, um, c-c-can I sleep with you?"

I turned over, trying to ignore him.

"No."

I think I heard him sniffle, as he dragged his back to his side of the room. Feeling guilty I called him back.

"James…"

He smiled, and crashed down next to me.

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

**(Kendall's pov) **Saturday 9 am.

I was sitting on the couch feeling like shit. James kept waking me up every five minutes saying that he heard noises. I tried to get some sleep while everyone else was still asleep. I had finally dosed off when James shook me awake.

"James, what do you want!"

"I was just wondering. Are you still upset about the other day?"

"I'm over it."

He didn't seem to think so.

"Seriously Kendall, I feel bad about it. I want to make it up to you."

I turned over, doing my best to try and ignore him.

"How could you ever make it up to me James? What you did to me was horrible!"

He looked hurt.

"I thought you were over it?"

I could feel my eyes burning with tears. I didn't feel like talking about it anymore. I wanted to forget about the whole thing. He tried to grab my hand but I snatched it away.

"Kendall please, look at me? I care abou- smack!

"Kendall…"

James put his hand against the red hand mark on his face.

"James, if you really cared about me you wouldn't have just hurt me like then act like it was nothing, and expect us to still be cool!"

"Kendall I-

"JAMES, please just forget about it."

He wouldn't. This time he grabbed me by the face forcing me to look at him.

"Kendall, you're my best friend. I hate seeing you like this! I'm sorry that I don't have the same feelings as you do. You just have to move on!"

I started to cry.

He face was only a near inch from mine. I could tell he was pissed off just as he was concerned.

"I want to, but…" I whispered. James moved in closer.

"But what Kendall?" I moved in, and kissed him. I would have thought he would have pushed me away, but he didn't. It was a soft kiss, no more than a peck on the lips.

"Kendall, I'm not gay…." He seemed frustrated.

"I know you're not. I wish that you were though."

Not wanting to be in the same room with James anymore, I left.

I opened the door, only to bump into Jesse.

"J-Jesse?"

He grabbed me by the waist, and kissed me for the third time.

"Hey cherry."

"Cherry? Where'd you get that name from?"

He smiled as he swayed us both side to side.

"Well, everytime I'm around you, touch you or look at you, your face turns red like a cherry. Also you smell like one two."

I blushed at that comment. Making his statement true. He was about to lean in for another kiss, when put a finger to his lips.

"Don't you think we're moving a little to fast? I mean, I've only known you for two days. I was hoping we can go on a date first"

He laughed, and pulled me closer, is that's even possible.

"Ok, Cherry, anything for you." He frowned when he saw my tear stained face.

"Have you been crying?"

I out my hand up to my face, realizing I still was.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Ahem…Kendall who's your friend?"

I had forgotten James was still in the room. I turn around only to see him glaring at Jesse along with Logan, and Carlos. I would have expected Jesse to look even a little scared, but he only smiled. Jesse had whispered in my ear that we'd talk about it later. Damn.

"Oh, um guys, this Jesse. Jesse, this is James, Carlos, and Logan."

"I don't like him." Was the first thing that came out of Logan's mouth.

**There you have it! The full version of chapter 3! REVIEW! ALSO I GOT THE NEW BIG TIME RUSH CD! I wonder if I could download it to my iTunes folder so I could put the songs on my iPod can I ? **


	5. Author's note

**Hey guys, srry I haven't updated in a while. The battery in my laptop shorted out or something. All I know is that my computer won't turn on. Anyway chap 2 is lost (I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE USED A JUMPDRIVE) and I don't when I'm getting a new battery….so I'll have to retype chap 2 (on a crappy desktop that freezes up every five seconds) and maybe I can upload it on my aunt's computer on Tuesday (no school!)**

**At least my b-day is in six days! Getting the sims3 and goin to see Paranormal Activity2! :D**

**ALSO YOU CAN SEE I PUT THAT HOT SEXY GOD (Andy Six) as mah avatar! BEFORE ANY OF YOU SAY ANYTHING, HE IS NOT GAY, AND DOES NOT I REAPEAT! DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A GRIL! .**


	6. Chapter 4

**I'M SO STUPID I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THE BATTERY IS FOR ON THE GO PURPOSES, AND THE LAPTOP WILL WORK AS LONG AS THE CHARGER IS PLUGGED IN! *slaps forehead***

**My Friend is soooo lucky! Her boyfriend is taking her to a Black Veil Brides concert! **

**Also this random kid called me a country red neck bob kin ; all because I hunt, and go mud ridin on mah 4-wheeler… **** WTF! Yesterday was a cool birthday! I got the next two volumes in ****The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod,**** and a NEW ELECTRIC GUITAR with everything else included, but my friends and I couldn't see Paranormal Activity 2 because we had to be "17" , and my mom didn't want to see it, so we saw "Due Date" instead.**

"_I don't like him." __Was the first thing that came out of Logan's mouth._

Jesse pouted, still clinging to my waist.

"Maybe you should sit down." I whispered.

I pulled him towards the couch after he released me. At least he knew when to let go. As soon as he sat down, James bombarded Jesse with questions.

"So Jesse, tell us something about yourself."

"Well…. I'm eighteen**;** I was a famous singer back around 2004-2007-

"I mean personality wise." What was up with James?

"What are you, his dad or something?"

James didn't even flinch at the comment.

"What kind of songs did you use to sing, and were they on any shows or movies."

"Well actually, one was Stuck in the Suburbs, and Return to Holloweentown High, and I stared on an episode of The Suite Life of Zack, and Cody, also- 

"W-W-W-W-Wait a minute! Your last name is McCartney right?" Logan interrupted.

"Yeah."

I'm confused.

"Oh my god. You're that famous pop star. Dude!"

I thought about it for a minute. I thought back to the movies and the TV show….

"Now I remember!" I felt stupid for not realizing it earlier.

"It's no big deal." Jesse reassured.

James still had that same stoic look on his face, sating that he was not impressed. I thought he would be honored to have a famous pop star before him sitting in the same house he lived in. I guess not.

"So, why are you here?" James asked uninterested.

"Well, I was getting to that part until someone interrupted me." He glared playfully at Logan, making him blush.

"Anyway, I'm here because I'm recording at Rocque Records." James lifted an eyebrow.

"Who's your record producer?" James continued.

"Gustavo..."

Why was James asking so many questions, did he not trust Jesse? I looked at the guys. Carlos, and Logan seemed less suspicious than before, but James faces was as serious as ever.

"Well, I better get going; I'm supposed to start recording soon."

"Yeah, wouldn't want Gustavo to blow a gasket!" Carlos joked.

"See ya later?" He asked expectantly.

"Sure." I gave him a small smile.

After he left I looked at James with an irritated face.

"What was that about huh?"

He looked passive.

"Nothing." I glared at him, and walked off.

**(James's pov)**

I knew Kendall was pissed off, but I just don't trust Jesse. Everytime he put his arm I get this overprotective-feeling. There's something about him, that's makes me want to keep Kendall away from Jesse, and protect him. I was so deep in thought, that I didn't hear, what Logan was asking me.

'JAMES!"

"AAAH! What what!"

He thumped me on the head.

"Ow, what was that for!"

"I said, why were you asking Jesse so many questions earlier? You ran him off, and now Kendall's pissed off at us."

I looked at Logan with a surprised face

"He I-I-I-

"James, really, what don't you like about him?" He questioned.

"A lot of things…"

"Like what?"

"Well, like-everything!"

"James, are you jealous!" I gave Logan a doubtful look.

"N-N-NO, why would you think that?"

He smiled; patting me on the shoulder.

"Think about it…"

He was right, why was I so protective of Kendall? Now that I think about there was a lot of things I was protective about; like when Kendall was going out with Jo. I knew there was something about suspicious about her, and before I knew it she was swapping spit wit some fake actor; Jet. I also got in a fight with some random guy on the street for pushing Kendall on the ground. I guess it's because he has such innocence about him as well as mischievous aura about him. The way his nose scrunches up when he's angry, or his laugh-god his laugh is so amazing. When he laughs, his eyes crinkle up in the cutest way, and he has the cutest dimples it's just-

"Oh, my god, I think I'm falling in love with Kendall…"

For now on I'm going to have to avoid him…

**(The next day…..)**

I can't believe myself. I tell Kendall I don't love him, and here I am now, having all these mixed feelings about him. Last night I woke up French kissing him! Avoiding him is going to be more difficult than I thought.

I walked in the kitchen to see Kendall telling Logan how 'amazing' Jesse is.

"I think you two make an adorable couple!" Logan chirped.

"Thanks, so what do you think about him James?"

God, that voice, but I can't be intimidated by him.

"James, did you hear me?"

I tried to seem like I didn't notice him by searching the cabinets for something I had no idea I was looking for.

"James."

Logan scurried out, wanting not to be in the upcoming fight he knew was about to happen.

"James, why are you ignoring me?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Kendall I'm not ignoring you."

He got up. Even though my back was turned towards him I could still tell he was angry.

"James, yes you are! Why are you ignoring me?"

I walked toward our room only to have him pull me back.

"Do you not like Jesse?"

His voice was only a quiet whisper.

"It's not that I don't like him it's just-I don't really trust him."

He looked at me; his eyes serious.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to him; we have a date tonight."

I turned completely around, shocked.

"I thought you were grounded."

He smiled.

"I still am, but I convinced mom to let me off the hook, just for this one night."

Oh crap…

"Kendall…I really think you shouldn't go on a date with Jesse."

He was angry all over again.

"Why not."

I sighed. I couldn't explain it, but there was something about him that seemed off, scary.

"I don't really know."

He started too walked off, but I grabbed him by the arm.

"James let go!" he yanked his arm, but I lost my balance, and we both tumbled to the floor.

"Ow James, get off of me!" I didn't hear him. Something else had taken over me. There was something about his flushed face, and perfect lips that turned me on somehow.

"James, what are you doing?"

**(WARNING SUCKY SCENE…)**

I ignored him. Maybe—just maybe if I kissed him-just this once, I would get him out of my system. It didn't happen that way because, he started to kiss me back. My mind wanted me to pull away, but my body didn't. I sat up sitting Kendall on my lap.

"J-James, we should s-s-stop." But I didn't. I kept going at it not even caring if I got caught by the others. I had unbuttoned Kendall's shirt, and I was leaving a trail of kisses (soon to be kisses) along his neckline.

"James, stop."

I grabbed his ass, sucking on his lips till they turned purple. I could hear Kendall, pleading for me to stop, but it only turned me on more. I pushed him on the floor, holding his hands above his head with one arm, while undoing his pants with the other.

"James, please!"

It wasn't until he started to cry I realized what I was doing. He looked up at me.

"J-J-James…"

"Oh my god Kendall-

"Just leave me alone!"

What have I done?

**SOOOO tell me what you think. Took awhile but I uploaded I think this was too short… **


	7. Chapter 5

**Me: I got three new TV obsessions!**

**Maria: Wat?**

**Me: glee (well actually I started watching, but stopped) tat football player (can't spell or remember his name) kissed Kurt! Kurt and Finn are FEXY!**

**Maria: Fexy?**

**Me: YEAH, FUCKIN SEXY-FEXY! I call first for this word! **

**Maria: wat's the other two**

**Me: Psych! Shawn and Juliet are finally together, but the kissing got out of hand….also Drawn together (for those of you who don't know or can't remember it's a retarded cartoon with all these people living together in one house… look it up on YouTube if you still don't know.) WHO'S BEEN WATCHING THE NEW AVENGERS ON DISNEY XD!**

**(Kendall's pov)**

I can't believe he would do that! First, he says he's not gay, then he's jealous of Jesse, and now he's forcing himself on me!

"What the hell is wrong with him!"

"Wrong with who?"

I turn around to see Jesse, his shirt was covered in spaghetti, his hair disheveled, and it looked like he'd lost a shoe.

"Jesse what the hell…" I joked, but he wasn't laughing at all.

"Kendall…you've been crying again." I hadn't noticed it until he wiped the tears off my face with his thumb. I sniffed, and rubbed my face with the hem of my sleeve.

"S'okay Jesse, I'm fine." I reassured.

"Quit being stubborn Kendall, I know you're not." He pulled me closer, hugging me. Thank god there was no one in the lobby at the time, but the hug did feel nice. I pulled back, my favorite white shirt stained with red sauce. Jesse looked at my shirt quickly apologizing.

"Kendall. I'm so sorry..."

I smiled, surprising him by kissing him full on the lips. I hadn't realized until now that Jesse was a few inches taller than me.

"K-K-Kenda-

I put my finger to his lips. "Shhhhh, it's cool."

I made Jesse blush for the first time since we met. "Now will you tell me why you looked like you've been mauled by an animal…."

It turned out that Jesse was mauled by the worst kind of animals of all….fangirls, augh! When they heard he was having a comeback**(1)**, they went all out to find the hotel he was staying in. So now we couldn't go on our date.

"Kendall, sorry we couldn't go on our date…"

"It's _okay _Jesse." I was down about it, but I wasn't going to let Jesse know. He grabbed my by the arm, and dragged me back to his room.

"Jesse what are you doing?"

He pulled me even faster. "It's a surprise."

When we got to his room, he sat me on the couch while he went in the back, and brought back a radio, and a CD.

"I was writing this song, but had this block, but when I met you, I got inspired. His comment made me blush.

"Well are you gonna let me hear it?" he blushed, pressed the "play" button, and started to sing.

Hey, hey, hey

I met this girl down the block from me  
Used to tell myself she was too hot for me  
But then I saw her at the corner store  
So I ran on over just to grab the door

I got her number we started chilling  
We started buzzing and got addicted  
Now I, I'm then she can't live without  
I bet that's her right now

Shorty, hitting me up says she wanna re-up  
Knows I got the best in town  
'Cause when she get the shivers  
She knows that I'll deliver

I'm the one that holds her down  
She's about to break, break, break...  
And I won't let her wait, wait, wait...  
It's getting kinda late, late, late...  
And she just wanna shake, shake, shake...

One day she started texting me  
Asked if she could borrow that recipe  
I told her loving you is my specialty  
She said well give it up, up; give it up, up

When she's away it's such a downer  
And I miss her every time i'm not around her  
'Cause she, she's the one I can't live without  
I hope that's her right now

Shorty, hitting me up says she wanna re-up  
Knows I got the best in town  
'Cause when she get the shivers  
She knows that I'll deliver

I'm the one that holds her down

She's about to break, break, break...  
And I won't let her wait, wait, wait...  
It's getting kinda late, late, late...  
And she just wanna shake, shake, shake...

I'm hooked on her, I must admit  
I'd do anything to get it  
She hooked on it, a bad habit  
She do anything to have it

When she calls I know  
Exactly what she wants from me  
Yeah, anytime I hear my phone ringing  
She wants to shake it with me

Shorty, hitting me up says she wanna re-up  
Knows I got the best in town  
'Cause when she get the shivers  
She knows that I'll deliver

I'm the one that holds her down  
She's about to break, break, break...  
And I won't let her wait, wait, wait...  
It's getting kinda late, late, late...  
And she just wanna shake, shake, shake...

Shorty, hitting me up says she wanna re-up  
Knows I got the best in town  
'Cause when she get the shivers  
She knows that I'll deliver

I'm the one that holds her down  
She's about to break, break, break...  
And I won't let her wait, wait, wait...  
It's getting kinda late, late, late...  
And she just wanna shake, shake, shake...

I was surprised. "Wow, I inspired you to write that?"

He blushed, and smiled. "Yeah, if that's okay with you."

I plopped down on his lap, and kissed him on the cheek. "I love it."

"Hey Jesse..."

He pulled me closer, snuggling my neck. "Yeah…?'

"Um…I was wondering…well-I want to be in a serious relationship with you." When I spoke those words, his eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree.

"Really?" I kissed on the lips again.

"Yeah, really…"

After that we played Rock Band, and watched The Hangover.

The funniest part of the movie was the credits when it showed all the horrible pics on the camera.

I knew I'd have to leave soon (sadly I'm still grounded), but Jesse's lap was so comfy I fell asleep right then and there.

**(Jesse's pov)**

"Kendall…Kendall wake up." I tried shaking him awake, but he just groaned, and snuggled deeper into my lap. I decided to let him sleep for a while, and call his mom to tell her he'd be coming home a little late.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're_

_amazing, just the way you are._

"Hello?"

"**Hey Jesse, it's me."**

"Who's this?"

"**You know who it is you worthless piece of shit!"**

I know that voice anywhere. "Dad…?"

**DUN. DUN. DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNN! REVIEW! =D**

**(1) yeah he's come back into music! his new song is called "shake" ;D**


	8. Chapter 6 AND READ NOTES!

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE!**

**My cuz and I were wrestling, when he slammed me on the bed (which I forgot my laptop was sitting on) and it bounced of the bed and hit his HARD tiled floor, and now the screen is completely black, and I can't see a thing on it! (Well I can but I have to sit under a really bright light)**

**Also I had fuckin mid-terms…. Ugh! But now I'm on Christmas break! TWO WHOLE WEEKS BABY! :D (All I did for the past two weeks is sleep and I spent 3 days at my sis's house and played with my adorable nephew)**

**SO THEY ARE SHOOTING BREAKING DAWN 15 MINS AWAY FROM MY HOUSE! MY BRO ACTUALLLY SAW THEM FILMING THE OTHER DAY! THE WHOLE CAST WAS AT BEST BUY! ALSO SOME GUY got HURT FILIMING AND THEY ASKED MY MOM (nurse at the doctor's office) that they were filming a movie and needed the guy in and out in a hurry and SHE had no sense to even ask them what movie it was! Oh well…at least something interesting is finally happening in crappy Louisiana. (I wanna meet Taylor Lautner so bad! He's the only reason I watch the twilight movies!)**

**Disclaimer: how come no one reminded me to do this! Do not own **

(Jesse's pov)

"Dad?" Oh my god.

"**Who do you think it is son?" **

"Son, since when have you called me son?" There was a long pause of silence, before he answered.

"**Since you were bor-**

"No, you haven't you only started to call me son, when I became famous! After, I took a break from it all you ignored me all over again! Why are you even calling me?"

"**I just wanted to tell you that I heard your new song and-**

"You want to _'borrow'_ some money from me?" I interrupted with every bit of malice and venom intended.

"**No, I just wanted to tell you that…I'm coming over and…I will be in Hollywood at the Palm Woods, in 2 hours so- *click***

No…N-N-No! He couldn't be coming here!

"Jesse, what's wrong?"

Kendall sat up, looking me in the eyes sincerely. I grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him to the door.

"Ow, Jesse you're hurting my arm." I loosened my grip.

"Sorry it's just…I really need you to leave."

I could see the hurt and devastated look on his face.

"Oh, okay then…see ya later Jesse."

**(Kendall's pov)**

I rubbed my sore arm, and headed back to 2J. I wonder what all that was about? Not watching where I was going I bumped into the one person I didn't feel like talking to-not ever.

"Kendall I-

"Save it James, I know that you're going to say you're sorry, but I know you don't mean it."

He grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Kendall, I'm really, really, _'REALLY' _sorry. I know what I did was stupid I just-

"Just what James?"

He stared at me silently.

"James when you have something to say, you know where to find me."

I slammed the door in his face, causing Logan to look at me with a "what the hell?"

"Kendall, you okay?"

"No." I replied. Jesse's acting weird all of sudden, and James nearly molested me today.

"JAMES DID WHAT!" He yelled in shock

"Ah shit—did I say that out loud?" I asked in confusion.

He nodded. "Yeah..."

I walked over and sat next to him. "Don't worry about it Logan."

Carlos jumped from out nowhere (corndog in hand) startling both me and Logan. "He has every right to know about it!"

I gave him a glare telling him to shut up.I really didn't feel like explaining every that happened to me today.

"Guys—look; I'm really not in the mood to explain what happened to me today maybe tomorrow?" I sighed.

Logan looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Sure—but hey, why don't you sleep in me and Carlos's room tonight?"

"Yeah, and I'll just sleep in your room." Carlos agreed.

"Thanks guys." I hastily retreated to their room, drifting off into a troubled sleep.

**The next morning...**

**(James's pov)**

I walked in our apartment last night only to see Logan and Carlos glare at me. I also wonder why Kendall and Carlos switched rooms. Today was our last day off from recording, and trust me none of us was looking forward to it.

"The one thing i hate about long breaks is never being in the mood to get back to work." I would have thought the guys would have laughed, and agreed with me, but they all gave me blank stares. Kendall stood up abruptly, making his chair scuff the tile.

"I think I'll go see Jesse." He sounded worried about something.

As soon as he left, Logan and Carlos blew up at me.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!" They yelled in unison.

"What?" i answered-confused.

"You know what you did yesterday James..."

I had to think about for a minute till it dawned on me.

"Oh you mean...that-he told you huh?"

"Noooo, we just talked about ponies and rainbows." Logan said sarcastically.

I glared at him "A little harsh huh?"

Carlos hit my on the head with his corndog. "Apologize!"

"Why is everyone hitting me on the head!" I yelled.

Logan got in my face, passing the personal space line.

"James, when Kendall gets home, you're going to apologize-and mean it! So until I want you to go to your room and think!"

"What are, my mom." I muttered silently; He grabbed me by the ear, pulling towards the bedroom.

"LOGAN THAT HURTS!"

**3 Hours Later...**

**(Kendall's pov)**

His once blue happy-blue eyes were now dull, inresponsive, dark. His face was dark and clouded. I tried running out of the room but he grabbed me and threw me against his bed room wall. A sharp pain shot up through my spine to my head making the whole world spin. I tired to stand up, but couldn't feel anything from my waist down. I was scared i didn't know what to do but sit there praying that he would stop.

**(James's pov)**

It had been almost three and half hours since Kendall left. We were all starting to get worried, he wasn't answering his cell; neither was Jesse. I swear if he did anything to Kendall I'll-

"James!" Logan yelled in my ear.

"What?"

"Man you've gotta stop spacing out on us dude. Anyway, I was saying maybe we should go look for him."

It was our only option, so we headed out to find Kendall.

"Logan, I want you to search the lobby and the pool, while Carlos goes and checks all the hotel rooms; I'll check the park!"

Kendall I hope your okay.

**OOOOHH AND THAT'S WHY THE CALL HIM CLIFFHANGER! "CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LOONNGERRR! :D**


	9. SORRY GUYS!

**Im so so so so sorry its takn me a long time to update! My mom cant pay the internet bill because she's payn the dish bill and other things (my dad's a lazy asshole who keeps complain about the bills he pays and keeps sayn my mom has enough money because of her job wich she doesn't because she's helpn my aunt who's husband just died….. but I shouldn't be bothern you with that stuff. Anyway I can on;y up date on Saturdays and Sundays at my other aunts house. (it's a 10 min drive) anyway sorry but I will have the next chap up by saturday or Sunday!**


	10. Chapter 7

**DUDE IF YOU HAVENT SEEN PARANOEMAL ACTIVITY 2 YET….YOU HAVE TOO! IT'S TOTTALY SHOCKING AND HELPS YOU UNDERSTAND THE FIRST ONE! I can tell there's going to be a third one. Anyway here you guys go! Oh yeah I forgot to mention this in the story it's like 12 A.M….**

**Disclaimer: I own btr!... in my dreams**

_Kendall I hope your okay._

**(James's pov)**

I ran towards the park, keeping my cool—which is the best thing in a situation like this. I've always had my suspicions about Jesse, but look where that has gotten me now. One of my best friends could be at the bottom of a lake somewhere for all I know—NO! I can't think like that—I can't give up on Kendall just yet! I tried calling his cell phone again.

*ring!*

*ring*

*ring*

"Hello?" I sighed—relieved

"OH, thank god Kenda—

"Hello?"

"Kendall it's me, Jam—

"SIKE! You've reached my voicemail!"

*BEEP!*

"DAMNIT!"

**(Logan's pov)**

What the hell were you thinking James? There weren't ant people at the pool (It's 12 A.M.—pool's closed.) There weren't any people in the lobby either. It's practically no use, I have nowhere else to search...except… the basement! I ran down the stairs tripping two times, and bumping into other unknown things. The basement was pitch black, stale, and suffocating. I walked around blindly, stretching my arms out to try and feel my way around.

"This is hopeless!" I was about to give up, until I heard the familiar song of 'I Don't Love You' by My Chemical Romance.

"Kendall…"

**(Carlos's pov)**

I knocked on ten doors so far, and each tenant had the same answer; a doors slam to the face. At this rate I'll never find Kendall. I hope the guys are doing better than I am.

**(Kendall's pov)**

"Man, my head feels like it was smashed in with a brick…" I tried to stretch my aching arms only to have them yanked back by a chain, and my hands were handcuffed to a pole. I couldn't tell where I was or how did I even get down here. Then I remembered. I was being dragged down the basement stairs when I hit my head on one of the steps. I tried yanking my arms free but it was no use. Shit, im screwed.

"Kendall, where are you!"

"Logan?" It couldn't be.

"Kendall!" 

"LOGAN!"

"Kendall, where are you I can't see anything!" Damnit, think Kendall, think! I got it! I rattled the chains that tied my arms together in hopes that Logan will be able to follow the sound. It worked, soon Logan came bursting through the doors panting and sweating.

"Logan, thank god!" He tried yanking the chains which only made them tightened and pinch my wrists.

"OW, Logan that hurts!" he stopped tugging.

"Sorry, I don't know what else to do. I'll try calling Carlos."

*silence…*

"Well?" I asked Logan, panic stricken.

"He's not answering, damn I told him to charge his phone," he hissed

"Try calling James!" I yelled.

*ring-

"Hello, Logan have you found Kendall!"

"Yes… and bring a pair of shears." I sighed a breath of relief.

"Kendall…." Logan looked unsure of what he was about to say.

"Yeah Logan, what is it?"

"Where's Jesse?" He gave me that 'don't lie to me look'.

**(Logan's pov)**

He looked at me with wide shocked eyes. I could only guess judging by how his breath hitched.

"What'd you mean by that?" His voice was quiet. He looked like he was hiding something.

"Kendall…tell me the truth."

"Logan I—

"Kendall, Logan!" James came bursting in with Carlos right behind him.

"Over here James!" I yelled.

"Where, I can't see a thing—wait hold on!"

A bright flash shone threw the room, blinding Kendall and me both.

"An you thought carrying a flashlight in my pocket was stupid!" He teased

*tap, tap tap.*

"Oh no." Kendall looked scared and worried.

"Kendall, what is it?" James asked.

"Logan, he's coming back, he's coming back—Logan he's coming back!" Kendall yanked on his chains. His breathing became frayed, and his forehead was drenched in sweat. I grabbed him by the shoulders gently.

"Kendall, calm down! Who, who's coming!"

Kendall just sat there silently, fear evident in his eyes.

"Don't worry Kendall we're gonna get you out of here! James, did you bring the shears?"

"Yeah, here!" He handed me the shears. I cut the chains. Kendall rubbed his hands which were caked with dried blood.

The footsteps were getting closer and louder.

"Guys. Lets get out of here!" Carlos yelled.

Kendall tried to get up, but ended falling back down.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" James asked.

"I-I-I think my legs are broken…"

"What, how did that happen!" James yelled.

"Guys, we don't have time for this, we'll deal with it when we get out of here!" I was starting to get scared for our lives.

"RIGHT!" James picked up Kendall bridal style and ran out the door.

We trued to run back the way we came, but we heard the same footsteps coming from that direction.

"Guys, go this way there's another exit!" We followed James through another hallway. We reached the door, the symbol of freedom. James twisted the knob an ran out. The bright sun shined in our eyes signaling we had made it out.

"WAIT!" Kendall yelled.

"WHAT!" We all asked. Kendall seemed to be contemplating something but then shook his head.

"Never mind."

"We need to get you to a hospital." I reasoned.

**(At the hospital)**

The doctor seemed kind and sweet. She was patient with Kendall when he cried out and flinched away everytime she touched his legs to see where they were broken. Soon enough, she had Kendall's legs wrapped in casts.

"Kendall, your seem fine but we need you to stay over for the night." 

"Why?" I asked.

She sighed, adjusting her glasses on her face. "Well we found some kind of drug in Kendall's system, and we just want too keep him over to make sure it isn't a fatal one."

"So basically he's going to be okay?" James asked hopefully.

"Yes." She said happily.

We all sighed in relief.

"But, I still have one more question." She asked.

"What's that?" Kendall asked.

"What exactly happened to you?"

We all turned our heads to Kendall in hopes of getting a answer from him as well.

**Well there you have it! This is the longest chapter so far! Yes I know I broke Kendall's legs…REVIEW!**


	11. IM SO SO SORRY!

Sorry I haven't been updating…. I have this HUGE end of the year project due in May and it is so FUCKN SRESSFUL! Its called Night Of The Notables….I have to find a person I find notable, read a whole biography on that person and have a book report on them done in two weeks, then I have to make a scrapbook about that person, I also have to have souvenirs to hand out to the parents and teachers and other people who come, AND I have to dress like my notable….you're probably saying "ooooh that's not that bad…" but it is….cause my who entire GRADE has to stand in line on stage say who they are then go and stand by their display board which are located in the gym and the cafeteria and I have to present myself over and over until my English teacher comes by to check my project and the whole thing lasts from 6:00 to 7:30! also i hav fuckn finals mixed in with all of this! So I'm pretty stressed out and I apologize if I don't update in awhile but this story WILL be finished but i promise i will have it up by this friday!


	12. Chapter 8

**Me: I went to the ER Tuesday**

**Maria: Really!**

**Me: Yeah, my Asthma….had trouble breathing all night….Anyway! Just found out about this new band!**

**Maria: Who?**

**Me: Blood on the dance floor! Dahvie Vanity looks a lot like Andy 6….just sayn…. Also I think my author's note said I would upload 'next. Saturday…my bad I meant this Saturday, but since I'm ahead of my project I typed this bugger up and uploaded…yay! I'm going to go nap and wish this fever away…**

**Disclaimer: Do not own…**

**Also have I been putting page breaks in the story? I don't think I have….. **

**And I realized that I wasn't keeping up with my dates and Jesse and Kendall have only known each other for 5 days, and the only went on one 'sort of' date! I made them move way too quickly then planned!…..oops…well lets just say it was love at first sight and the past 5 days Kendall and Jesse have hung out counted as dates… **

**Tuesday day 5(I think)…2 A.M…(Logan's pov)**

Kendall never answered. He just stood there looking guilty and scared. He stayed like that until he finally said…

"I….. I don't know…" I could tell he was lying.

"What do you mean you don't know?" The doctor asked.

"I mean I don't remember…" He mumbled.

"That's bullshit…" We all looked at James with stunned faces. He face stayed serious…like he didn't even notice what he had just said.

"James…" Carlos hissed, smacking James on the head again.

The doctor cleared her throat signaling she was still present in the room.

"Well guys, is there anything else I can do for you?" She smiled, the yellow line on her teeth clearly indicating she did not brush her teeth enough when she had braces.

"No not that I know of…" Kendall lied. He could call his mom; she's probably worried sick.

"Well okay then—oh but you three really should be getting home. Visiting hours was over hours ago…and I'm pretty sure Kendall is tired and needs rest."

"Bye Kendall."

"Bye guys." He waved silently, I could see his smile faltering as we walked out.

"Guys I think Kendall is lying about something." Carlos pointed aloud.

"I do too Carlos, but don't think about too much." I patted him on the head, ruffling his hair earning a glare from him. I noticed James hadn't said anything the whole time.

"James, you okay buddy?" I asked. He didn't seem to hear me.

"JAMES!" He glared at me, snapping back.

"WHAT! Logan…" He walked ahead of us jumping in the backseat of the 'screaming metal deathtrap' as Mss. Knight put it, A.K.A…the Big Time Rush Mobile…

**3 A.M…( Carlos's pov)**

I so easily opened the door, trying not to make a sound. We were about two feet away from our bedroom doors…

"Ahem…."

Damn. So close…

"You boys want to tell me where you were?"

We looked at Mrs. Knight with guilty eyes. Neither of us knowing what to say

"Um. We—"James started, but Miss. Knight interrupted him.

"And where's Kendall!"

"He's…." Logan and James looked at me with eyes that told me I better not, but I was tired of lying to Miss K.

"He's at the hospital." I blurted out.

"What, what happened to my son!" She yelled. Logan punched my hard in the arm. Damn I didn't think the guy could hit so hard.

"He fell down the stairs." James lied.

"Oh my god I have to go see him!" She frantically started searching for clothes and other stuff. I went and grab bed her by the shoulder, looking her in the eyes.

"Miss K., visiting hours are over and Kendall is fine he's just a lil hurt—"

"HOW HURT!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Um….." I looked at the guys for any help. They just shrugged. They gave me that You-got-yourself-in-this-situation-so-get-yourself-out look.

"Sigh…Miss Knight….I would tell you, but it'll only make your worry more. How bout you go back to sleep and we'll all go see Kendall in the morning."

She looked at me with tired eyes, but nodded and headed back to her room. Tired myself, I walked past a shocked Logan and James, entered my room and plopped down on my soft bed. What? I can be serious if need be.

**At the hospital...(Kendall's pov)**

_*Flashback*_

_I was walking down the hall to Jesse's room. Today I was going to find out what was wrong with him. I didn't bother knocking since Jesse had trusted me with his spare room key. It shocked me when I saw Jesse and an older version of himself sitting at the small kitchen table. _

"_Kendall, what are you doing here?" Jesse seemed stressed about something._

_I looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean what am I doing here? You literally kicked me out of your apartment yesterday, so I wanted to see what was wrong."_

_He sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. "Kendall, nothing's wrong it's just-"  
_

"_Hey, Jesse aren't you going to introduce me to your friend." I looked at the man sitting across from Jesse his hair was a blonde __full tousled silhouette with tapered neckline over the collar and mid length sideburns. He had large facial features as well. His jaw line was strong, and firm, his eyes were a dark cerulean._

"_Um, dad this is my friend—_

_Friend!_

"_Kendall and Kendall this is my dad."_

_The tall man walked over shaking my hand with a firm grip._

"_Well, it's nice to meet you Kendall." I looked over him, glaring at Jesse._

"_Jesse, can we talk for a minute, in private?"_

_He looked at his dad worriedly, like he was begging for permission._

"_Sure son go ahead, I'll see if the game is on."_

_Jesse grabbed me by the arm dragging me to what I guess was his room._

"_Okay Kendall. What'd you want to talk about?" He looked at me with somber eyes._

"_Jesse why didn't you want me to meet your dad—" _

"_I never said I didn't want you to meet my dad."  
_

"_But you sure looked like it, and why did you tell him I was your 'friend." I said angrily. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me closer._

"_Kendall, it's just that my dad…he doesn't…look. I never told him I was gay, well I never told anyone—you're the first to know this." I pushed him away._

"_Why haven't you told anyone?" I asked._

"_I haven't told anyone because…I'm afraid." His hands started to shake._

"_Afraid? Jesse why are you afraid?" I waited patiently for the answer._

"_Im afraid because of what happened to my brother…" add a #2 here_

"_Huh, Jesse what are you talking about?" He sighed and sat down on his bed. I sat down next to him, laying my hand reassuringly on his thigh._

"_You see, I was 13 at the time…I had a brother who was 8 years older than me…Mike, and well…he was gay to. My bro was braver than me and didn't let anyone tell him what to do. Well he decided to tell the family. My mom took it pretty well, but my dad…lets just say he wasn't happy about his son being a 'fag'. He yelled at my brother all night. He was abusive to him for months until finally Mike couldn't take it anymore and packed his things and told dad how he was a horrible unsupportive father and he was glad to be leaving. Something in my dad snapped, and when, mike walked away my dad pushed him. Unfortunately, Mike was by the stairs, and he fell. He wasn't moving or breathing…my mom called 911. They came just in time thank god, but Mike said he was still leaving and never coming back. I tried to beg him to stay, but all he said was that he loved me and mom, and he would send letters and call every once in awhile."_

_Jesse was crying by now, his whole entire being shaking from the quiet sobs. _

"_Jesse…"I smoothed his hair back and wiped the tears from his eyes. I pulled him closer into a hug._

"_Kendall…can I…" He blushed._

"_Can you what?" I asked with humor._

_He hesitated, like he was embarrassed by the question he was about to ask. "Kendall, can I um…kiss you?" I smiled at him and pecked him lightly on the lips._

"_Jesse, you're my boyfriend. Of course you can kiss me—_

"_What."_

"_Dad?" Jesse looked scared out of his mind._

"_Jesse, what did this boy mean about him being your 'boyfriend'?" He spat that last word out as is it was poison._

"_Dad, let me explain—_

"_NO! I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER ONE OF MY SONS BEING A FAG!" _

_His once blue happy-blue eyes were now dull, irresponsive, dark. His face was shady and clouded. I tried running out of the room but he grabbed me and threw me against his bed room wall. A sharp pain shot up through my spine to my head making the whole world spin. I tired to stand up, but couldn't feel anything from my waist down. I was scared i didn't know what to do but sit there praying that he would stop._

"_Dad, stop it now!" Jesse Yelled._

"_Shut up!" He backhanded Jesse, sending him to the ground._

_He pulled me up by my hair, dragging me out of the room._

"_LET ME GO—_

_He clapped his hand around my mouth, causing me to bite my lip; I could taste the metallic liquid in my mouth._

_He looked as if he was heading towards the basement. He walked rapidly down the stairs not bothering that I lost my balance and fell. I could feel the sting of every step I hit till I finally hit my head and blacked out…._

_*End of Flashback*_

_**There you have it! Review!**_


	13. I feel so freakn bad about this D:

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait (the dumbshit social studies teachers thought it would be a good idea to add another project where we had to look up a famous person in Louisiana and do a video biography on them!) don't worry! I'll try to have the next chap up by the end of the week! My English teacher is a bitch! She took points off the whole classes NIGHT OF THE NOTABLES project because her room wasn't "clean enough" the fuck! It was clean! The only thing that wasn't clean was like 3 paintbrushes (which were in a bag) and some tiny specks of glitter! Wtf we didn't have a broom! That bitch is pissn me off! You can't take points of for that! It's not on the project rubric! I can't wait for my mom to call her and curse her out! :) so again I'm so sorry! **


	14. I'm grounded! Xd

*SIGH* I'm going to be a little more delayed *looks up* phew….anyway I'm grounded….lets just say I sent a bad text that was suppose to go to my friend but went to my mom instead…. So until further notice I'm band from internet and TV and she cut my fucking phone off… wtf I've been talking to this really hot guy for the past week and now he probably think I'm ignoring him :"(

(I stole my laptop back when she wasn't paying attention) so yeah….. I have to get this back cause she gets suspicious.


	15. Chapter 9

**YES I'M NOT GROUNDED ANYMORE! Wow, 1 am…never updated this late before. Also, I've been in a depressed mood for the past month and I've been too sad to come up with ideas for this chap. I've never cried so much in my life before and now my laptop has a fricken virus and I'm scared to do any personal stuff on it cause it might get hacked….but I shouldn't be annoying you with my personal life….so on with the story **

**Disclaimer: do not own**

**Me: *sips white chocolate** **frappuccino* **

**Me: This is gonna keep me up for the rest of the night **

**ME:*takes another sip***

**Tuesday…1:00 PM (Kendall's pov) **

I didn't get much sleep last night. I was too worried about Jesse, and what his dad might have done to him. He was really pissed; I hope Jesse's okay. I looked down at my legs. Both were broken. The gauze wrapped around my head was stained with dry blood—the nurse would probably change it soon. Said nurse just walked in.

"Kendall, you have a visitor." She smiled politely and walked out, probably to get more gauze. I waited for the so called visitor to walk in, but they never did.

"Well, are you going to come in or not?" I asked.

"I'd rather not." Jesse slowly walked—well limped in the room. I couldn't really see his face until he pulled off the hood of his black hoodie from his head. The side of his face where his dad slapped him was covered in one big purple bruise in the shape of a handprint and his nose was bent in a to far to the left and you could see the bone sticking out of it, making me cringe and place a hand up to my nose as if I was feeling the same pain he was. His hair was disheveled and sticking out in random places, and his left wrist seemed broken, judging how it was bent at an odd angle.

"Jesse….o-oh my god..." I was at lost for words. I didn't know what to say. I scooted over motioning for Jesse to come and sit next to me on the bed. He sat down awkwardly and leaned is head back against the bed. I laid my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in pina colada and vanilla; it had a calming affect on me. I let my hand snake underneath his shirt and that's when he tensed up. He looked as if he was in pain.

"K-Kendall, c-c-could you please not t-touch me there…" He chocked out. I looked at him

with confused eyes.

He turned his head the opposite direction—not looking me in the eye. I lifted his shirt slightly and when he didn't protest, I lifted it all the way. I wanted to break down crying at what I saw. Jesse had all types of cuts and bruises littered on his torso, plus an angry red burn mark on his side that still looked fresh and painful. I felt the tears sting me eyes and I let them fall.

"Jesse, did your dad do this to you?"

It was a stupid question, but I didn't want to believe that his own father would do such a horrible thing to him. Jesse swallowed the invisible lump in his throat uttering an almost inaudible 'yes.'

I knew by the way his face looked that he wanted to cry, but he was holding it back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me as much as I could.

"Jesse, it's okay to cry." As soon as I said those words he broke down…letting out quiet sobs as his tears soaked my shoulder.

Just then, the nurse walked back in stopping in her tracks, shocked at the scene before her.

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?" She asked worriedly. She walked over to Jesse, gently taking his face in her hands. Her eyes were filled with shock, worry, and one no one ever wants to see or hear…..pity.

"I got mugged by a bunch of idiots." I looked at Jesse with anger. How could he lie like this? It was like he was trying to protect his father from the crime he committed.

"Hmmm." You could tell by the nurse's eyes that she was having trouble believing that story but she shook it off.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up." She took Jesse's hand lightly and dragged him out the room. Jesse halted his steps, causing the nurse to lose her balance a little. He ran back and gave me a quick kiss. It was awkward and weird with his nose being broke and all but it had me tingling on the inside and left me smiling. He grinned at me, mouthing 'We'll talk later.'

I laid back against the bumpy bed, closing my eyes for a much needed rest. It wasn't too long that sleep claimed me.

**Tuesday…2:00 PM**

I woke up an hour later to see Jesse sitting in one of the room chairs, seemingly engrossed in an old re-run of The Sapranos.

"Jesse, what are you watching?" He looked up slightly irrated that I inturrupted him from whatever he was watching. He looked better, the dried blood from his face and nose was washed away and his nose was wrapped in a small cast, his hair was combed, and his left hand was in a full cast.

"Well, you didn't sleep to long at all…." He smiled, but his smile soon turned into a serious frown.

"Kendall, you have to promise me something…."

"Yes, Jesse?" I looked at him expectantly.

"Kendall, promise me you wont tell anyone about this." It wasn't really a question it was more of a demand. A demand I couldn't obey.

"Jesse, are you crazy. You seriously expect me to not tell anyone about the things your dad does to you?"

I could tell he was serious judging by the cold hard look in his eyes.

"Kendall, please…telling someone would have to invole the police, court, media and everything else in between, plus I just re-started my career—

"Oh, so you care more about your stupid fame then your life? Jesse, if you let this ruin your life then then who knows what else will too!" I inturrupted. I was getting pissed off with him at this point.

He sighed, getting up and sat at the head of the bed rubbing his hand up and down my arm as if would calm me down. It did.

"Kendall, I just can't deal with all the drama right now, and besides. My dad's probably wont hurt me again. He only acts abusive when he's stressed and drunk—"

"Jesse, listen to yourself! You sound so pathetic!" I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but Jesse needed to hear this. His head was down and I could tell from the small droplets of water hitting the bed sheet that he was crying. I leaned over and pulled his ead into my lap. The soft crying soon turned into heavy, shaky quiet sobs. I rubbed my finger through his hair singn mindless word to try to calm him down. After what seemed like hours Jesse finally calmed down and fell asleep, his head laying in the crook of my shoulder. I flipped through a few channles on the tv, but eventually got bored and fell asleep myself.

**Tuesday….6:00 pm (James's pov)**

After eleven boring hours of rehearsals, the guys, Mrs Knight, Katie and I made our way over to Harmony Hosipital.

While everyone else was pretty calm, Mrs. Knight looked to be on the verge of an emotional breakdown. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Mrs. Knight, I'm sure Kendall's gonna be okay? He's stronger than you think. I gave her a reasurring smile and that seemed to help ease her worries.

With directions from the nurse, we rode the elevator to the third floor and walked down the hallway till we got to room 212.

Everyone stood at the door as if something horrible was on the other end and they were to afraid to go in. After waiting impatiently for 5 minutes. I opened the door, only wanting to close it and walk out the hospital and forget everything I just saw.

Jesse and Kendall were lying on each other. In. The. Same. Bed.

"James, what's wrong?" Mrs. Knight tried to look over my shoulder but, se was unfortunalty shorter than me. She pushed past me and stopped in her tracks. She muttered a sympathetic "awww." And walked over and sat down in the seat closest to Kendall. She frowned when she got a good look at Jesse. He was pretty beat up. I wonder what happened to him.

"Awww, this would be a Kodak moment if they didn't look like they were run over by a mob of fans." Katie joked lightly.

Everyone but me went and sat down in a chair. I just stood, leaning on the door. I wasn't in the mood to sit anywhere near that bastard.

**Later on….Kendall's pov**

I woke up feeling groggy and gross, with a headache included. I guess that's what I get for sleeping so much in one day. I tried to stretch or at least move, but I felt a strong tug around my waist keeping me from moving what so ever. I panicked at first, but then I remembered that Jesse had fallen asleep on me earlier. I tried to shrug him off, but that only made his grip around my waist tighten.

"Jesse, wake up. This is a really uncomfortable position I'm in." I tried to shove him, but he didn't move.

"Noooooo, five more minutes dude." He whined.

I gave up in exhaustion and collapsed against the bed with a defeated sigh. Just then, I heard the sound of the toilet flushing. Who the hell was in the bathroom? My question was answered when James walked out, struggling with the zipper on his pants. I faked coughed to get his attention. He looked up and smiled shyly. I didn't smile back.

"What are you doing here." It wasn't really a question.

He looked at me. His eyed narrowed into a glare when he saw Jesse.

"Mrs. K., the guys, and Katie are all down stairs. They told me to say upstairs if to help you while Mrs. K. signs all the forms for the discharge. I didn't think he would be here…"

I gave a frustrated sigh.

"James, give the guy a break. He didn't do anything to you—"

"Yes he did! He got you HURT!" He yelled. Every word was filled with hate.

"This wasn't Jesse's fault!" It was his asshole homophobic father.

"Yes it is! Every since he came into the picture, thing have been going all wrong! Look at you! You're in the hospital with two broken legs for Christ's sake! This would have never happened if you had just ridden back to the hotel with us, instead of having to get a ride from him!" When he said him, he pointed an angry finger at Jesse, who was still sleeping through all of this.

"James, how could you be so stupid, immature, and so fucking selfish! It was because of YOU that I had to walk home in the rain!" Jesse sifted, laying his head on my lap. James angered face softened a little. He looked like he'd been dumped in the worst possible way, but it didn't stop me from saying what I had to say.

"Yeah James, it is your fault! I didn't ride home with you guys that day, because I didn't want to be in the car as you! It was awkward enough, by you rejected me, and riding in that close of a proximity to you would have only made it worse! Also, im glad I met Jesse! He's much sweeter, and kinder than you'll ever be! You're vain, selfish, self-centered, and heartless! You think the whole world revolves around James fucking Diamond! Well big news to you! It doesn't! Jesse has a heart, and he doesn't use his looks to get what he wants. He's more real than you'll ever be! Jesse has been nothing but nice to you and so far you've treated him like shit!" James looked shocked, and hurt. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Fine then….if that's how you see me…then you don't have to worry about dealing with me anymore Kendall." James wiped his face and ran out the door. Why does he have to be so dramatic?

I tried to shake Jesse awake again, this time succeeding. His face scrunched up in a cute way, before he opened his eyes, rubbing away the sleep from them with his hand.

"Kendall…what do you need?" He sat up. Stretching; his arms, back, and neck making that awful popping noise.

"Well, as of now I'm being discharged from the hospital, and I was wondering—

I ran my hand up his shirt, being careful not to cause him any pain.

"You were wondering what?" He asked tentatively.

I nipped his ear lobe, settling myself in his lap. It was kind of awkward do to my broken legs, but it worked.

"I was wondering, if you could help me dress…"

Jesse somehow managed to flip me on my back, pinning me to the bed.

"Yes." He answered, kissing me roughly on the lips.

**So yeah….that was my pitiful attempt at being sexy…. Review!**


	16. Chapter 10

***Falls to knees in shame* FORGIVE ME OH MIGHTY REVIEWERS! FOR I HAVE BEEN UNFAITHFUL! I haven't updated in like 5 months! High school is a bitch...I never really get free time and the free time I do get I spend knocked out on the couch…ugh it's so draining! Anyway enough of my problems! This chapter is gonna be short (Have to study for mid-terms) yay in two more days it will be Christmas break! **

**Question for you: What are you doing and not doing for break/Christmas and what kind of presents are you looking forward to give/receive? :D **

**Plus….HATED HAS ITS 100****TH**** REVIEWER! *Throws ripped paper* confetti party! I would like to thank….. *wtf?* hyy? The random reviewer :p**

**Plus plus…the first chapter to the sequel of hated is being typed as you read this **

**WARNING!I guess there's a sorta lemon in this chap well it's a very heated make out session. If you do not like lemon…..just don't read past the bold print that says 3****rd**** person pov I tried to make it as hardcore as I could**

* * *

**Wednesday… 11:00 A.M (Kendall's pov)**

I watched as Jesse Struggled to button his shirt while trying to not irritate his wounds.

"Here, let me."

"Thanks Kendall."

As I buttoned his shirt I noticed other nicks and small bruises on his torso. There was a light shallow cut on his side, unconsciously I ran my finger over it. The cut looked old, like it had been there for years.

"Kendall are you okay?" I looked up to see Jesse looking at me with a confused face. I didn't want to be to nosy so I ignored the weird scar

"Huh? Y-yea I'm alright." I finished buttoning his shirt and he helped me in my wheelchair.

"God this sucks…" A nurse came in to check up on me to make sure I was ok to go home, and wheeled me out; Jesse laughed.

The nurse wheeled me to the front door where my mom was waiting for me. She ran up to me giving me a painful bone crushing hug.

"MOM!" She backed off, apologizing.

"Aw, I'm sorry sweetheart." She smoothed my hair back and wheeled me to the car. I hopped in the back with Jesse, watching trees and cars go by in a series of blurs. We made it to the palm woods in about 10 minutes.

"Okay boys, we're here!" My mom's cheery face turned into a frown when she saw my face.

"Kendall, what's wrong honey?" _I sighed exasperatedly._

I really did not feel like facing James back in 2J. Plus, walking into a hotel for the potentially famous with two broken legs is bound to turn some heads and start rumors. Jesse put his hand on top of mine, it relaxed me a little; I smiled at him.

"You go ahead Mrs. Knight, we'll be up in a few." My mom thought about it for a moment before smiling at us warmly and headed for apartment 2J. Jesse laid his head on my shoulder, whispering in my ear.

"There's a back entrance if you want to go through there." He asked.

"That sounds better than being bombarded by questions about what happened to me." Jesse pulled the chair out and sat in it.

"Jesse, what are you doing—waaaah!" He grabbed me pulling me in the chair with him.

"I'm too lazy to walk, plus I love being this close to you…you're warm and you smell wonderful."

I blushed at the comment before leaning back against him, resting my head against his chest, It felt nice just to sit here quietly listening to his heartbeat. My eyes drooped to the calming thumps =.

"Kendall?"

"Hmmm?" I wrapped my arms around his waist snuggled deeper into him which was a big accomplishment due to what we're sitting in.

"I can't go back."

"Back where." I was starting to fall asleep.

"Back to my apartment. Now that my dad has found out about me, he's not gonna leave until I'm…..better." I opened my eyes and stared into his soft green ones.

"Is that what he told you last night?" I asked.

He nodded his head. I thought about the current situation, before I got a crazy idea.

"Stay with me." Jesse looked at me….he was hesitating.

"Doubtful Kendall. James doesn't like me and after what happened I pretty sure the rest of the guys r second-guessing me too. Plus I wouldn't want to be in your mom's way."

"Jesse, my mom would love to have you stay with us. She thinks you're awesome, also Katie would have someone other than the people she lives with to talk to. And about the guys, I'm pretty sure they don't hate you. The only person you really have to worry about is James, but I know he won't do anything stupid while you're there. He's not that reckless."

Jesse seemed to give it some serious thought before he said "What about my dad." I sighed.

"Jesse, one step at a time okay?" I smiled reassuringly hoping he would take my offer.

"Sigh…alright Kendall, but only for awhile!"

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air nearly hitting Jesse in the face.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry!"

**Wednesday 11:30 A.M (James's pov) **

"He's what!" I looked back and forth between Kendall, Mrs. K, and Jesse. Was she seriously going to let him stay in our apartment?

"You guys heard me. Jesse is having a certain family issue with his father and Jesse is gonna stay here until things cool down between them, so no funny business." Mrs. K looked directly at me during that whole little speech.

"So where is he going to sleep?" Logan looked genuinely happy about the idea…traitor.

"He'll be sleeping in Kendall's room." Mrs. Knight stated.

"This is awesome we're gonna be BTRF!" Carlos yelled. Jesse raised an eyebrow at Carlos's enthusiasm.

"BTRF? What—w-what is that, that doesn't make any sense." Of course Logan has a sense for everything

"It means Best Temporary Roommates Forever!" Carlos's face beamed with excitement.

"Cool, it'll be fun to talk to at least one sane person in this place." Katie joked.

That's it, I'm not gonna stand here while these idiots invite that bastard into our home. I grabbed my coat and slipped out the door while everyone else was wrapped around the world that is Jesse Fucking McCartney! I headed straight for apartment 10J down the hall. I banged on the door and waited for said person to open the door.

"You're late."

"I know Jett."

**3****RD**** Person POV**

James slammed Jett against the wall of the hallway. He took one look at Jett's shocked expression before he smashed his lips against his. Jett bit James's lip causing James to moan with pleasure—James liked pain, Jett knew that. Jett pulled James down with him until they were both lying on the hard carpet of the hotel hallway. Jett took James's soft neck in his mouth and began to suckle it before biting down hard, causing James to yelp and arch his back, the movement causing both of their crotches together. The friction made James moan and tilted his head back, his hair falling in his face. Jett still sucking the small wound on James's neck reached up and grabbed a fistful of James's hair and yanked him down forcefully to his eyelevel. James's grunted glaring at him with angry, lustful eyes. Those eyes always sent a shockwave of fire and passion burning through Jett. He brought James in with another painful but pleasurable kiss. He was losing control; he always lost control when it came to things like this. James thrust their erections together over and over. He felt like he wasn't getting enough; the clothes were a barrier that kept him from getting what he wanted. James interrupted the kiss; panting heavily through swollen red lips. He fumbled with the belt and buttons on his jeans and with ease he tore his skinny jeans from his legs, leaving him only in tight boxers. He unbuttoned Jett's jeans and unzipped his zipper giving enough room for Jett's big hard erection to flop out. James looked at Jett's erection with an animalistic hunger before taking Jett whole. James moaned at the way his mouth was being painfully stretched by Jett's long length. He quickly began bobbing his head up and down licking the vain on Jett's penis. Jett grunted trying to hold in his moans and James skillfully sucked him off. Jett ached to reach out and grab James's hair but he knew the hair was off limits. Last time he touched the hair, James had left hi painfully horny….and hard so instead he seized the round cheeks of James's ass; rubbing the cheeks together and pulling them roughly making James thrust into his hands. Strands of hair fell into James's mouth, but he didn't care, James was too focused on the job current at hand. Small grunts and short muffled moans came from James every time he deep-throated Jett. The feeling of Jett's hard cock hitting the back of his throat made something stir in James. He took what of Jett he couldn't fit in his mouth and pumped. He twisted his mouth around Jett's shaft as he messaged Jett's balls. He felt Jett tense signaling he was about to cum but James wouldn't allow it, his mouth making an audible pop as he gave Jett one last suck. He rubbed his aching erection against Jett's leg desperate for some kind of friction. Jett sat up against the wall; sitting James in his lap. James struggled with his underwear. Jett saw how James was having troubles so he reached his hands into James's underwear, grabbing his small but tones ass. He began rubbing small circles before practically kneading his hand into the soft firm cheeks.

"Jett, I really need this." James put one leg on either side of Jett, straddling him. James begin rubbing against Jett's cock, the pain and the pleasure taking over him. His shirt had come unbuttoned during and was now hanging loosely against his smooth arms threating to fall off.

"James I don't have any lube, I don't want to hurt—

"Godamnit Jett I don't care, just fuck me already." Jett hesitantly positioned James over his leaking erection before James surprisingly slammed himself onto Jett's penis.

"Ah fuck!" Tears stung James's eyes, but they were tears of pleasure. The pain had sent James on overdrive as he impaled himself repeatedly on Jett's cock. The pain felt so amazing, he needed pain he loved pain…it's what takes away the numb feeling he's had over these past months. Jett could only moan and stare as James pounded himself onto Jett. James head was tilted sideways his puffy lips open letting out streams of profanity and animalistic growls; his face flushed as sweat trickled down his toned chest. James hair was a tangled sweaty mess. The reality of seeing the James Maslow "Lady Killer" submitted to a moaning hot shaking mess was what sent Jett over the edge. Jett came inside of James causing James to cry out and arch his back in a way Jett didn't think was possible. James cum sprayed all over Jett's chest. James bent down licking Jett's chest clean while looking up at Jett with seductive lidded eyes. He came up taking Jett's tongue sucking and pulling lightly. Jett could taste the sweet and salty taste that was James. Jett was the one to break the kiss this time.

"Wow James that was just….wow. I thought this whole thing was based on just venting to each other about our problems…how'd it get to this?"

James thought for a moment. He didn't know actually. Of course they had a steamy make-out session once but that was it. For a small moment James felt dirty and ashamed of himself till he realized he was being picked up.

"Umm Jett, what are you doing?" Jett had the same over confident smirk on his face again.

"Well seeing how u skewered yourself onto my dick, you won't be able to walk for a long time." James pouted, a small blush creeping on his face.

***blushes* wow I can't believe I just wrote that! This was my first time writing a lemon so I want you guys to rate it, constructive criticism is welcomed! Consider this an early Christmas gift from me to you! :D review!**


	17. Chapter 11

**Like I said, I have updated. I think about 7 or 8 more chapters and this story will be done :D This chapter takes place like a month after the last chapter. This chapter and probably half of the second chapter will be more focused on James and Jett. **

**James Pov 1 month later…**

**This means:**

"_**Cell Phone/telephone calls"**_

'_**texting'**_

I've been having this friends with benefits thing with Jesse for about four and a half weeks now, and over those four weeks I've learned Jett is a pretty cool guy when you get past the 'Cocky TV star' shield that he puts up. Right now we're lazing around on Jett's couch channel surfing through Jett's 1000 channels.

"James we should go on a date." That caught me off guard.

"W-what, Jett what are you talking about?" He couldn't be serious.

"Well, we kiss and have sex on occasions and you've been coming to me when you're down for a few days now. Plus, you hang out at my apartment when you're not doing Big Time Rush stuff. We're practically dating already."

"Jett, you know I still like Kendall…" He shook his head.

"James you only liked Kendall after he was taken. He stopped paying attention to you which made you want him—for him to only pay attention to you the most and no one else. James, Kendall is going to stay with Jesse for a long time. Also, even if he and Jesse do break up in the future, I don't think he will backtrack back to you. He's gonna see you as the first love that broke his heart, and he's going to move on and move forward. And James I think you need to do the same."

He was right. I was stupid to think Kendall would come back to me with just the snap of my fingers. Kendall had a new boyfriend. He doesn't need me.

"You're right Jett. A date might be what I just need." He smiled a wide smile and kissed me. I kissed back. It wasn't a burning fiery feeling scorching from the pit of my stomach up to my head, numbing my thoughts like when I kissed Kendall, but it did leave my lips hot.

"Thank you James, How about Saturday at 7?" His gave me a real genuine smile.

"Sure Jett I'll see you at 7"

**Saturday. . .Kendall's Pov**

"Kendall I don't think you should be walking too much." After a few weeks of taking time to heal, I was finally back to recording songs for BTR. I may not be able to learn to dance moves or do anything physical for a while, but I was still able to do some vocal practice and singing songs for the new album. Jesse and I were still patched up, but it wasn't as bad, except for Jesse was following me around like a duckling follows his mother. It was cute but annoying at the same time. "Jesse, I'm fine. The doctors said can walk around in these leg braces around the apartment. He sighed and backed off.

"You're right Kendall. I'll back off."

"Damnit where is it?" I turn my head to see James tearing through the couch looking pissed.

"Hey James what are you looking for." I got a good look at him and noticed he looked casual than usual. He was wearing a plain blue plaid shirt and a loose pair of dark-wash jeans with some old shoes he bought a year ago. He looked up startled-like he had just noticed he wasn't the only one in the room.

"Oh, I was just looking for my phone." His phone, James never loses his phone.

"Well, where was the last place you had it." Jesse asked politely. I could see he was trying his best to get on James's good side and not anger him in the process. James just half smiled; mumbling something under his lips, and his smile got bigger.

Just then the doorbell rang and James practically bounced to the door. I wasn't prepared to see that asshole on the other side of it.

"Oh, James you left your phone at my apartment yesterday." Jett was smiling that maddening cocky smile of his. And just what was James doing at his place yesterday?

James smiled got wide, showing off his perfect straight white teeth. He seemed happier than what he has been in the past months.

"So, you're ready for our date?" Wait a minute. Did Jett just say. . . date? What the hell was wrong with James? Jett is like my mortal enemy! I was seriously about to give James a piece of my mind when I felt Jesse put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kendall, let them have fun. Besides, James seems pretty happy and that should make you happy. I think that's better than him moping around all day looking dead." He whispered, but I couldn't let that go. I give my heart to James and he crushes it without a second thought, then he comes back to me out of guilt and then he goes off and starts dating random guys? Just what the hell is wrong with him! I mean Jett of all people! The arrogant bastard didn't even introduce himself even if it was only just me and Jesse in the house!"

"Well then, let's go babe." Jett grabbed James around the hips and dragged him down the hall of the Palm Woods. God he pisses me off! I fished my phone out of my pocket and furiously dialed Logan's number.

"Hello?"

"_**LOGAN!" I practically yelled into the phone.**_

"_**Gosh Kendall, you don't have to yell! What do you want?" I told Logan everything that just happened a few minutes ago.**_

"_**James is what?" He sounded just as shocked as I was.**_

"_**He's going on a date with Jett!"**_

"_**Wait, does he not remember all the shit Jett caused? Is James trying to make you jealous or something?" **_

"_**From the looks of it Logan, I guess so. . .that's why I need you to spy on them for me." This had to be done. James wouldn't just want to go out with Jett!**_

"_**Wait, why do I have to spy! Kendall you know I don't like sneaking around!" Hpmh, all Logan needs is a little convincing.**_

"_**Logan, you can invite Camille. Think about it. You two sneaking around, all huddled up and close together—"**_

"**K-K-Kendall, just stop it right there! Sigh, I'll see what I can do." *click***

"Kendall I really think you shouldn't do this." I gave Jesse an are-you-fucking-serious look.

"Jesse, you don't know Jett like I do. He's a selfish, arrogant, snobby, conceited asshole!" Jesse sighed and sat me on the couch.

"Kendall, I'm pretty sure you don't know Jett that well either. He might just seem like a jerk on the outside and just doesn't know how to express his feelings and deep inside he could be a really nice guy."

"Jesse, I just don't want him to hurt James. He's my friend." I sighed and rubbed my hands through my hair. When did life become so stressful?

**A/N: Well tell me what you think?**


	18. Chapter 12

**Okay, sorry about the delay (ugh I get distracted to easily) anyway here's the next chap to No Hope!**

**Omg like 7 more weeks until school is over! I have a bad case of Summeritus! All I can think about is summer! I've only put half effort on my work for the past month! I'm ready for my two months of Stress-free freedom! :D **

"_**Cell Phone Talking"**_

"**Texting."**

* * *

**Logan's Pov**

Ugh, I can't believe Kendall has me spying on James and Jett. I don't feel right doing this, James should be able to date who he wants. I don't even have the slightest idea of what I'm supposed to be looking for. Sure Jett and Kendall have had their tiffs but I'm sure all in all Jett's not as bad as he seems.

"HEY LOGAN!"

I let out a very unmanly yelp of fear when I felt someone attack me from behind latching on my back. I turned my head to find it was just Camille. She was wearing baggy camo printed jeans, a white tank top, army boots, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail under a green hardhat and her face was covered in green and black paints.

"Camille what are you wearing?" I asked full of fear. She just laughed and crouched down next to me.

"Logan, I'm a method actress. I always have to be ready to be in character, plus this will go great with the army spy movie I'm trying out for!" She took the binoculars from me and began scoping the area.

"So, what are we looking for Logie?"

I shook my head. Camille just smiled that endearing smile of hers. I took out my second pair searching for any sign of James and Jet.

"Well Camille, Jett supposedly asked James out and now they're on a date and Kendall doesn't trust Jett alone with James, so he has me spying. Camille squealed and clapped her hands.

"Yes, I knew it! Jo and Stephanie totally owe me ten bucks!" She did a small dance with what seemed like the chicken dance mixed with the fist pump. Feeling like everyone was staring at us I pulled Camille back into the bushes.

"Camille, what are you doing?" Camille stopped cheering and looked as if she had just spilled a huge secret.

"Well, Jo and I sort of made a bet a few months back about who you guys would get together with. I bet James and Jett would get together and Jo bet Kendall and James. Stephanie bet on Carlos and James and Katie bet on you and Dak, but I told her that was a little to ridiculous."

I could feel myself blush, thankful for the leafy tree hat and camo paint covering my face. Our friends were actually betting on me and the guys' relationships—with other guys no less! I'm not gay and I'm pretty sure Carlos isn't either.

While having these internal thoughts I spotted James and Jett walking down the sidewalk.

"So, what are we doing today Jett?" Jett was holding James by his waist

"Well James, I was thinking we could go out to eat and then maybe the beach?" James seemed to be really happy about the idea.

"Oh I love the beach! Hey maybe I could teach you how to surf!" He bounced up and down and giggled. God I've never seen him act this girly before. Jett laughed and dragged James along.

"Great, but don't laugh if I epically fail at it!" They walked off with Jett dragging James to a nice looking car.

Just then my phone started to ring. I picked it up already knowing it was Kendall from the caller ID.

"_**Logan, what's happened so far?"**_

I sighed and answered. "Well, Jett's taking James out to eat and James is supposedly going to teach Jett how to surf."

"_**Aww, that sounds sweet—ow Kendall why'd you hit me!" **_I could hear Kendall fussing at Jesse and that's when I decided to hang up. Camille just laughed and ran off to follow James and Jet.

"Wait Camille, how are we going to catch up to them by foot?" Seriously, because I was not taking the public bus again . . . to many bad memories.

Camille walked toward the Palm Woods parking lot right up to a midnight blue 2012 BMW K 1600 GTL!

"Uh Camille, where did you get that thing?" She threw me a helmet that matched the bike and put on her black one.

"It's a prop from the movie. The producers want this movie to be as real as can be. So that means I have to know how to ride a motorcycle." I was not about to get on that death trap with crazy Camille.

"Camille do you even know how to ride a motorcycle! This isn't safe. We should just take the public bus!" Camille sighed and gave me a serious look.

"Logan, the bus might not be going the same route as Jett and James," she smiled reassuringly. "Plus my dad and I ride motorcycles all the time! I promise I won't kill us Logie." I reluctantly got on the bike behind Camille and held on tightly for dear life. Camille started the bike and roared to life. She sped off in the direction of James and Jett. I looked through the tinted plastic screen of my helmet, and could see Jett's car four cars a head of us, but before we could catch up to them the street light changed yellow and the cars in front of us started to slow down. I knew if we didn't make it, and with this Hollywood traffic, we were sure to lose the car. I could feel Camille tense up as her hands gripped the handle bars tighter. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Um, Camille what are you thinking?" She chuckled darkly.

"You better hold in Logan!" She hit the brakes and let the bike stagger behind a little before hitting full speed. I gripped her shirt tighter as she whirled and sped through the cars causing people to honk at us and shout rude profanities.

My screams made Camille laugh and only speed up even more. I prayed that I would make it out of this alive.

**At the restaurant. . . **

Camille pulled the bike around the back and stopped.

"Oh, Logie wasn't that so much fun! Um, you can let go of me now." Actually I couldn't. My arms had gone stiff from the fear of losing my grip and falling off to my asphalt death. Camille pried my arms off and bended them to get the feeling back.

The café Jett took James to was pretty decent. It was a little outside restaurant. It was nothing big, fancy and expensive looking as I thought it would be. There were about 20 or so tables draped in simple white table clothes and decorated with white lilies and green leaves, with simple white umbrellas planted in the middle of each table. Camille and I hide under a table close to Jett and James. They seemed to be having a normal conversation so far and James really seemed to be enjoying himself. They had ordered cheeseburgers and fries, with soda. Hmm, I would have thought Jett would have went all out and ordered a freaking candle-lit stake dinner or something, but this was modest and pleasant. I reached out my cell and took a picture of Jett and James having a worthy time and sent it to Kendall. My phone buzzed a minute later.

"**What the hell? Dude keep watching them, this has to be a trap! D:"**

Gosh, I wonder why Kendall is so worked up about this. It's not like he still likes James or something. I looked over at Camille and she seemed to be writing stuff down.

"Just writing down spy tips from this experience." I looked back over to the couple to see Jett sticking a fry in James's mouth as James stuck one in his.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Camille giggled. I shook my head at her antics. I returned my focus back on the couple to see that they had finished their food and was on their way back to Jett's car. Camille grabbed my hand and dragged me back her bike. I groaned as she laughed that attractive angelic laugh of hers.

**At the beach.**

I disguised myself and hid under an umbrella a few feet away from them. Camille was laid back in a random lounge chair with her hair down and switched from her army get up to a pink strapless red summer dress, white sandals, a sun hat and a blonde wig. She looked like a regular beach goer but I wasn't taking any chances.

"So, what are they doing now?" I asked. Camille sat up, and put her binoculars up to her eyes.

"Nothing much, they're just fooling around."

James had Jett standing on a surf board in the middle of the water. Jett was failing terribly at balancing himself. James was laughing his ass off as Jett fell off over and over. When Jett came up for air, his face looked pissed. He lunged for James and I almost jumped from my hiding spot before Jett began to swing James around in his arms, and on his back. James kicked and screamed playfully as he begged Jett to put him down. I decided that since it was getting late, that I should go back and report to Kendall about what happened today.

**Back at the Palm Woods . . . **

Camille pulled into the Palm Woods lot and we walked back towards the lobby. Camille stopped and turned towards me."

"Well Logan I had a nice time! It was a pretty fun date!" She kissed my cheek and ran off to god knows what. I would have yelled that this wasn't a date but she was too far away now. I laughed to myself and headed towards my shared apartment.

**Kendall's Pov**

"What do you mean Jett isn't a bad guy! He's evil!" Has Logan completely lost his mind! Jett is a self-absorbed Jerk! All he cares about is himself and his looks.

"Well, Jett seemed different around James. He was like a totally different person. I have never seen James that happy since he first found out we were going to Hollywood to become a boy band. Kendall I think you should let James think for himself. He knows what he's doing Kendall." With that said, Logan tossed his phone at me and walked off to his and Carlos's room. Frustrated, I went and plopped down on the orange couch.

"Babe, I think Logan has a point." Jesse hugged me from behind. I leaned my head back giving him a peck on the lips.

"I know Jesse, it's just. Jett doesn't have the nicest record. He's known to date anything that's pretty and has two legs." Jesse sighed and sat next to me, I put my head in his lap.

"Kendall, What's really bothering you?" I looked at Jesse confused.

"What do you mean Jesse?" Jesse laughed and just patted my head, but I could tell that the laugh was forced.

"Never mind Kendall—look from what Logan said, Jett was pretty awesome and wasn't anything like you described him. Maybe he only acts like a douche just for the public. Deep down inside he could be a very nice and caring person." I thought about it for a while and decided that maybe I should give Jett a chance…. Maybe.

"Fine, but if he breaks James's heart, it's on you guys." Speak of the devil, James walked in the door with Jett's arm wrapped around his waist with the biggest smile on his face. He kissed James's neck making James giggle like a cheerleader on speed. . .gross.

"By Jett, I'll see you later!" James pecked Jett on the lips then closed the door. He practically skipped over to the couch, plopping down with a big sigh. Jesse laughed.

"So I guess your date went well?" Jesse asked.

James sighed happily and smiled at Jesse, like a real smile! It shocked me a little. I guess Jett might be a good thing for James. Jesse smiled back and asked him how it went even though he already knew from Logan giving me the info when he spied on them.

"It went well-better than what I'd thought it would be actually. Jett seemed real and not fake. He's really not as bad as you say he is Kendall." I growled and left. Why was everyone saying that! Jett was the reason Jo and I had trust issues at one point—even though we broke up a few months later, but that wasn't the point!

I walked out the door, to go get some ice out of the machine down the hall. For some odd reason I eat A LOT of ice when I'm stressed—weird (1), I know. I strolled through the pictures on Logan's phone and found a picture of James laughing, showing his beautiful pearly white teeth as Jett wiped out on a surf board and a picture of Jett chasing James around the beach with seaweed. Shit, they seemed happy. I guess if he makes James happy, it makes me happy? Gosh, this whole situation feels wrong!

**Okay, sorry about the long wait! I feel really awful, but hey this is the longest chapter yet! :DDD **

**(1) Yea I just wanted to add one of my bad habits. It's one of the reasons im sort of anemic :p**


	19. Chapter 13

**UGH I FINALLY UPDATED! I've just been so distracted with summer. (Starting a new diet and exercise plan because I am not living an appropriate health style right now) **

**To me is dead. It's all over tumblr that the site is deleting rated M fics or fics with "inappropriate" summaries. Why all of a sudden did they start doing this shit!**

**So I'm thinking about making a live journal idk. I've never been on live journal so I have no idea how it works. I love Mibba but it seems like the only stories that get a lot of reviews and stuff are bandoms (Now that I think about it, everytime I type in a word there are at least 5 Ferard stories that come up in the results), and I don't feel comfortable writing about real life people (btr doesn't count because the characters I'm using are based off the TV show.)**

**One week later: Monday 5:00 P.m. Kendall's pov**

After being two months behind on recording his new album, Jesse had to spend long hours (7:30 am to how long Gustavo ever sees fit) at Rock Records to at least try to catch up on lost time which means we will have less time together, which sucks really. But I don't want to be the one to put a stop to Jesse's career before it even starts, so I decided to stay quiet about me wanting to spend more time with him. In another 2 weeks or so I will get my leg braces off and I will start a few weeks of physical therapy to get my legs use to moving again, and I can't wait. Speaking of Jesse, I heard the door open and in he walked looking as tired and stressed as ever. I walked over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Kendall, how was your day?" I frowned. Jesse wasn't as cheerful and he looked like he was about to pass out on the tile of the apartment. I pulled him towards the couch and laid him down on it. I headed to the kitchen to grab Jesse a glass of water before he grabbed my hand.

"Kendall . . . stay?" He looked really worn out and sad. Gustavo must be really stressing him out. I moved his head to my lap as I sat on the couch. I began running my fingers through his hair calming him down a little before asking him what happened.

"My dad came by the studio today." I stopped. I was not expecting that. I would have thought Jesse's dad would lie off after what happened. I guess the man was more evil than I thought.

"He told me he had found help for my 'condition' as he put it." He air quoted the word condition.

"I told him there was nothing wrong with me and that I don't need help from someone like him who needs help himself. Let me tell you. Security had a tough time getting him to leave the building." I noticed a hand shaped bruised on Jesse's upper right arm. It was a dark purple and a little red in certain spots.

"Kendall, I've never been so humiliated in my life. Now people will know that my home life isn't all butterflies and rainbows as everybody thinks. I can't believe my dad even had the guts to even show up like that. Kendall, he wants me to come back home with him and I'm thinking about going with him." It felt as if my heart had dropped into my stomach burning up in the acid with all the chewed up bits of lunch. I was so distracted by what Jesse said; I hadn't noticed that I had been pulling his hair.

'Ow, Kendall you're hurting me." I let go and pushed his head off of me and stood up.

"Jesse, why would you even say something like that!" Jesse flinched at my loud tone but I didn't care at the moment.

"Kendall, please you have to understand—

"What is there to understand Jesse! You're thinking about going back to live with the man who abused you and he was the reason your brother almost died! Why would you go back with him?" I could feel the tears sting my eyes making them blurry but I didn't care.

"Kendall, I don't really have a choice in this decision. He's still my dad. I have to respect his wishes." That was total bullshit and Jesse knew it was bullshit.

"Jesse, why are you so afraid of him, why can't you just tell the police or something!" Jesse jumped up, his eyes glinting with such anger. He jaw was set tight and he was breathing heavy loud breaths through his nose. Honestly it scared the shit out of me.

"You don't think I tried Kendall! You don't think I tried it when he abused my brother! My dad has connections Kendall. He's an evil corrupt man and will hurt even kill anyone that gets in his way or is a risk to what reputation he has left. Kendall, he might not a big CEO of a productive company but my dad is a powerful man! Kendall you don't understand the situation I'm in or what my personal life is like!"

I was seriously thinking of punching Jesse but he'd already taken enough abuse and I didn't want to inflict more pain on him. So instead I stormed off to my room and locked the door. No more than a few seconds later, Jesse knocked softly on my door.

"Please Kendall, can we talk about this?"

I sat against the door in silence. I was not in the mood to speak with Jesse at the moment. How could he make such a stupid decision? Did he not consider how I'd feel about this whole thing? I heard the door to the apartment open then slam closed. I guess Jesse left. I cracked the door open to notice the empty apartment. The apartment door slammed open again.

"Jett stop it, someone might be here."

"So what, does it matter?"

I cracked the door open a little to see Jett sucking on James' neck like the bloodthirsty vampire he is. James didn't really seem to be protesting judging by the slutty noises he was making.

"Jett seriously the guys could be in their rooms, and they can probably hear us." James pushed Jett off-not before giving him one long disgustingly wet sounding kiss—gag! Jett slapped James' ass before sitting on the couch as James walked over to grab a bag of pre-popped popcorn and butter. Ew, could they be anymore gross?

"Hey babe, what kind of movie do you wanna watch?" I heard Jett yell.

"Um, how about Thor, it should already be in the DVD player." I heard the microwave beep-James must have been melting the butter. I decided that I couldn't hide out in my room because knowing James the movie will end up with him and Jett have sex on the couch.

I rubbed my hand through my hair making it look as disheveled and shaggy as possible before pulling my pants down a little to make them sag and walked out my room, trying to make myself look as tired as possible.

"Hey what's with all the noise out here?" James head snapped up his face was red with embarrassment.

"Oh, hey Kendall, I didn't know you were here . . . um did you hear anything weird earlier?"

"Not really I just woke up; why?" I saw James face relax and I knew I had tricked him. I went and sat on the side of the couch farthest away from Jett. He gave me a rude look before sticking his tongue out at me. Oh very mature Jett.

"So what are you guys up to?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, Jett and I were just gonna chill out and watch a movie or something. You wanna join us?" I saw Jett give James an irritated look but James never noticed. I had nothing else to do so I guess I'll just face the awkwardness of being in the same room with my ex crush and rival.

"Sure, why not?" I gave the best fake smile I could muster up.

Jett looked like his day had been ruined. When James got up to get an extra bowl for me, Jett whispered "Great way to cock block me Kendall."

**4 Hours later . . . 9:00 p.m.**

It was hard to enjoy the awesomess that was Thor (and Chris' sexy body If I might add) with Jett constantly trying to have his way with James while I was in the same room. James would just laugh before pushing Jett away and throwing popcorn in his face. Seriously I think their relationship is based on kissing and sex sometimes.

I was about to dump my bowl of popcorn on them if Jett kissed James one more time, when Jett said he had to leave to go to a photo shoot for a new movie he was staring in.

"I'll see you later Jamey." Jett kissed James on the cheek before leaving. Good riddance.

James scooted over to where I was sitting munching on popcorn nonchalantly.

"So Kendall, where's Jesse?" I felt a headache coming just from hearing Jesse's name.

"Ugh, we kind of got into a fight and I don't know where Jesse is right now." James sighed and rubbed my shoulder. I felt an unusual spark where he touched me but I ignored it.

"Don't worry about it too much Kendall, I'm sure whatever the problem is, you and Jesse will figure it out." I sighed. I knew that it wasn't going to be as easy as James thinks it will be. If he knew the whole story, he'd be second guessing those words. I was thinking about telling James the whole story when Jesse stumbled through the door. His eyes were glassy and his arms were shaking. His whole body I ran up to him checking him over. He didn't seem to be hurt physically from what I could tell.

"Hey Kendall." He slurred on the 'all' part of my name. He sound tired and out of breath. He could barely stand and had to rely on me to keep him up. He also smelt of alcohol.

"Um, Jesse what's wrong with you?" Jesse smiled before frowning and puking all over my bare feet then passed out; which almost caused me to drop him.

"Oh my god ew!" James made a disgusted face before running to the kitchen to get a mop. I dragged Jesse to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. I turned on the shower and put my feet and began washing them off with soap. I then grab a wet towel and washed Jesse's face with it. He groaned before turning his head the opposite direction of the towel. I sighed and dragged him to the extra bed in my room and laid him down on it. I got up to go help James clean the mess when Jesse grabbed my hand.

"Kendall, stay please?" I sighed for what was probably the tenth time today and lay next to Jesse. I pulled him close to me and stroked his hair. We lay like that for an hour before Jesse finally went to sleep. I got up and pulled Jesse's shoes off then left to go see if I could find any Advil or ibuprofen for when Jesse wakes up. I saw that James had cleaned up the mess and now he was on the couch talking quietly into his phone.

"Yea I don't know if that's a good Idea right now . . . yea I'll ask him though." He hung up before sighing into the couch. I groaned inwardly before sitting next to him.

"What's up with you?" I asked. James looked at me before turning on the T.V.

"Jett wants to go on a double date." I was confused.

"What's wrong with a double date? I thought you liked showing off James?" I joked. James laughed then got serious.

"Well, he wants to go on a double date with you and Jesse." I looked at him shocked. Why would Jett want to go on a double date with me of all people? Jett hates me!

"Look Kendall I know you and Jett have had rough moments but Jett wants to make up for it and actually get to know you."

I scoffed. "Jamie are you sure this isn't a plot just to make you happy and for to Jett to get in your pants?" He punched my arm lightly before walking off to his room.

"Think about it Kendall." I wasn't gonna waste my time on what was probably a scheme for Jett to piss me off even more. I got up and decided that I needed a little fresh air.

***Page Break 9:40 p.m.***

Ever since the accident where the guys and I almost blew up the Palm Woods pool, Bitters had put in a new curfew that no one was allowed near the pool area after 10:00 so by now everyone has or are clearing out. I opened the door quietly careful not to wake Bitters since his room is in the lobby.

I sat in one of the lounge chairs just staring out into the open night sky. The one thing I missed about Minnesota was the stars. With all the lights in Hollywood all you ever saw was a black sky.

I leaned back closing my eyes deciding they needed a good rest but then I heard something. I could hear a rustling noise from one of the tents on the other side of the pool.

I tiptoed to the other side and leaned by ear close to the closed curtain

**3****rd**** Person POV (Warning! Sexual content but not that descriptive because I do enjoy this couple :3) **

When Kendall leaned in to listen what he heard stunned him. It sound like lips smacking together but he wasn't sure. He slipped the curtain open just a little. He was disgusted by what he saw. Jett and Dak Zevon where going at it on the small couch.

"So…..Jett unnnf…..you and James huh. How'd the hell that happened?" Jett thrusted a particulary hard thrust into Dak before answering.

"I just have skills. No one can resist my charm. " Dak grunts and moans got louder and louder the more Jett pounded into him.

"S-s-so t-this is the laaaah time we're doing this huh" Dak manage to breathe out.

Jett lifted Dak before changing positions with Dak ending up in his lap, his legs wrapped tightly around Jett's waist..

"Y-yep" Jett groaned.

"W-well let's make it the best sexual encounter we've ever had then" Dak sighed.

Jett chuckled. "I don't think that'll be possible. James is a pretty good fuck.

With that last sentence Kendall stormed off back up to apartment 2J. He was way beyond pissed. He didn't know whether to be hurt or cry out in anger. James was his best friends. Sure he may have been fumbling for the past few months, but that didn't mean he deserved to get cheated on in his first real relationship. Yes this was THE James Diamond first real relationship. Sure he dated a lot of girls but he was never serious with any of them. He'd have a new girl wrapped around him at least once every two months and this time James seemed like he was dedicated to try it out. If he found out what Jett was doing it would ruin him. It would probably break James' heart. Sure they've only been going out for what two weeks, but seeing James that happy made Kendall's blood boil even more.

**Kendall's POV 10:15**

I walked through the door to see Jesse and James talking enthusiastically at the dinner table. I smiled at the thought of them getting along as I went to sit next to Jesse.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Jesse grinned and was about to speak when James cut him off.

"Jesse thinks the double date would be a good idea!" He smiled the heart fluttering smile of his. I looked at Jesse and his eyes seemed to be pleading with me to agree.

I sighed and rubbed my hand through my hair. "Uh, I guess it could be a good idea?" Both Jesse and James hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Kendall, I promise you'll have a great time! I'm gonna call Jett and plan a date and time." I tensed at that. Crap I had almost forgotten about Jett and Dak's sexual escapades.

"Hmm he's not answering. Oh well I guess I'll call him tomorrow." With that James skipped off to his room.

I stood up, getting ready to hit the hay when Jesse grabbed me and swung me around in circles kissing my face over and over before picking me up bridal style only to keep kissing my face.

"Jesse, what was that for?" I laughed. He kissed me again before apologizing.

"Kendall I'm so so sorry for earlier. I didn't mean what I said, I didn't know what I was thinking. I was scared and confused, angry—I didn't know what to do. Can you please forgive me?"

I smiled and kissed Jesse on the cheek before wiggling out of his grasp.

"Yes I forgive you but Jesse are you sure you're okay? You scared the shit out of me earlier." He frowned a little before laying his head on my shoulder.

"Yea I'm okay. I was just really stressed. At certain points I get sick when I'm stressed, don't worry about it." He smiled and walked off to our room. Ugh it's just one stressful situation after the other lately isn't it? I need a break from reality and I need it fast.

**So that's it for now! Also I think the next chapter is gonna be more focused on Carlos and Logan. Poor babies only have been in like 3 chapters. **

**So do you guys think I should do a little one shot side story based on Jett and Dak's relationship. It's gonna be rated M of course because guy on guy sex is amazing! Tell me what you think!**

**Reviews fuel me to write more!**


	20. Chapter 14

**SO I should have never bought that cheap crap laptop. It was slow and froze constantly and now it completely crashed when I tried to download Itunes. Now I have to type on this dinosaur desktop (from like 2005) and use word 2003. And my mom is too stingy to let me update her fics on her laptop because she thinks I'll break it -_- anyway I just use that hacking CD and hack the password on her computer. I still have my first laptop but it has a virus so until I get that fixed, I'll have to update on my Aunt's or sis laptop whenever I go visit them…sigh back to faze one.**

**Anyway here's the next installment to No Hope!**

"Hey Logan, have you ever thought what it was like to kiss a guy?" Logan set down his pencil from his extra credit work; turning his head to Carlos he raised an eyebrow. Even after all the years he's spent hanging around the boy, Carlos still managed to ask the most ridiculous questions.

"What made you think of that?" Login asked.

Carlos shrugged and sat the game controller on the coffee table.

"I don't know, I just seen Kendall and James kiss Jesse and Jett a lot and I've heard them both say it's better than kissing girls."

Logan just chuckled and shook his head. Carlos is such a kid sometimes.

"Carlos, you like girls right."

"Yes." Carlos answered.

"You like kissing girls right?" Logan asked. Carlos nodded. 

"Then don't worry about what it's like to kiss guys." With that Logan went back to his work.

Carlos was still curios. Logan was the smart one of the group, so that means he shouldn't worry about it right?

He let out a sigh and plopped back against the couch. He sat up abruptly an idea coming to him all of a sudden. Why didn't I think of it before? He thought.

He went and took a seat next to Logan at the Island in the Kitchen. He looked over to see Logan doing some advanced math. Only Logan would be the one to do homework on the rare days the have no school during the week.

Carlos scooted close enough to lean his head on Logan's shoulder.

"Hey Logie whatcha doing?"

Used to the clingy personality of the Latino, Logan thought nothing of how awkward the situation would have been for people who weren't as close as he and Carlos.

"Extra homework; I've been slipping in my work since all this drama started." Carlos slyly wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

"Cool, what kind of homework?" Logan tensed a little.

"Calculus." Logan looked back too his work. He only had three equations left and he'd have his perfect A again.

"How can you do all that math and not get a headache?" Carlos nudged his head against Logan's neck. Logan shrugged Carlos's head off his shoulder. He was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Ahem…well Carlos it's called repetition. I work however many problems I need to until I fully understand the work and I'm able to work the math backwards as well. It's like when our English teachers make us right vocabulary over and over."

Carlos wasn't really paying attention to Logan. He just need to distract him. He knew when Logan got into one of his lectures he didn't pay attention to what else was happening around him. Carlos had managed to turn Logan's seat enough so that Logan was fully facing his direction.

"Can you explain that in a way I can understand?" Carlos new what Logan was trying to explain to him but he needed to distract him just a little more.

Logan sighed. "Well it's like learning how to skate, the first tries are hard. You fall again and again to the point that you get frustrated and want to quit but you still try and try again and then you finally find your balance and it finally comes naturally to you and you never forget it."

Carlos gave Logan a genuine smile. He put his hands on Logan's shoulders and stared into his eyes.

Logan shifted. Okay this was getting awkward.

Carlos took a deep breath. Well now or never. He pulled Logan in gently pressing their lips together. Logan's lips were soft like all the other girls' he's kissed but they weren't coated in the sticky goop they girls usually smother on their lips.

Logan just stared wide-eyed at Carlos. He just stood their stiffly as Carlos assaulted his lips. The kiss wasn't bad. He was just caught off guard. He gasped when Carlos' hands squeezed his shoulders. Carlos was enjoying this!

When Logan gasped, Carlos decided if he should do like all the guys do in those romance novels he's heard Mss. K read at night and stick his tongue in Logan's mouth but decided against it. Logan was easily paranoid and quick to panic. He pulled away and jumped off the stool. That was . . . nice. Carlos was starting to understand why James and Kendall like to kiss guys.

"Thanks Logie!" He smiled and ran off to go tell Stephanie of his new discovery. The horror obsessed girl had become a second sister to him next to Katie and he felt like he could share his deep secrets with her.

Logan just sat there in shock. He wiped his mouth. What. Just. Happened.

Logan hopped off the stool with a murderous look in his eye.

"Damnit Carlos!"

**Aw I just felt like putting in some small Cargan fluff for all the Cargan lovers out there. **


End file.
